Eyes of Lightning
by littleb98
Summary: A young mutant who can't control her powers finds herself at the hands of two groups: The Brotherhood, and the X-men. KurtxOC and I love constructive criticism
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm new to fanfiction pretty much and this is really the 2****nd**** fanfiction I've ever posted before. I'm really into Xmen Evolution, and when they took it off the regular channel, I was like this: WHYDOYOUPUNISHME! Thank all things good for youtube! Anyways my FAVE character was always the fuzzy elf, so of course my fanfiction will be about him! If you like the KurtxAmanda pairing then you might want to stop here. Because I despise her, nothing personal, but I just hate the pairing! I'm okay with KurtxKitty but only on the friend level. So as you might have realized; this is a KurtxOC pairing! I will try with all my power NOT to make her a Mary-sue or to god-model her, so if I somehow do, please tell me so I can fix it! I greatly appreciate reviews, faves, and comments, but seriously though, no flamers allowed! **

_Words like this mean memory/thoughts/prologue _

**Words like this in quotation marks mean speaking telepathically.**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel (Correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of lightning**

**Prologue**

_Thunder rattled the window panes of the house and rain pelted the metal roof like bullets. The window slid open and a figure ducked inside, closing the window behind her. Inside was dark and she tripped over a few things until she reached the kitchen and switched on the light, illuminating her black spiky hair and gray eyes._

_ Rummaging through the fridge she pulled out a soda and took a swig, sighing in relief when the beverage ran down her throat. Slipping off her rain jacket and sitting down; she began to flip the pages of last week's news paper with boredom. Nothing new, nothing interesting, nothing out of the ordinary. She had just gotten to the comics when the clearing of a throat alerted her. _

_Standing over her was the 6 ft 3" man that was her father, with a beer bottle in one hand, and the other clenched in a fist. It was pretty clear he had drunk more than one drink that night by the way his speech slurred._

"_Your home late, girl. Curfew's at nine. It's twelve now."_

_The girl ducked her head and mumbled something into her lap. Her father strode over to her and lifted her off the ground by her shirt collar._

"_What'd you say girl! Don't lie to me!"_

"_I said I was out with friends and we lost track of time! Let go of me!"_

_He released his grip and shoved her into the fridge, hard._

"_Don't you yell at me girl! I'm ya father and I do all the yelling!"_

_With another shove she hit the pantry and crumpled in a heap. She heard him move closer to her and dived through his legs, knocking him down in the process. _

_Dashing out the front door and into the pelting rain; she was aware of an odd sensation on her skin where the rain hit. It tickled and stung a little bit too. The woods loomed overhead, and she knew if she went in, she might be safer than out in the open. _

_Chuck chuck_

_The sound made her blood run cold as she turned. Her father had a shotgun pointing at her, aimed at her head. Rain began to pour harder and a rumble of thunder shook where she stood._

"_You ain't getting away that easy girl. One more step and I shoot you dead."_

_A bolt of lightning flashed followed by more thunder. She put out her hands in front of her defensively and screamed into the night:_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Her frame began to shake as a bolt of lightning flew to her body from the heavens and out of her outstretched arms. But it didn't hurt her, quite the opposite. It filled her with unseen power as sparks flew out from her body. She seemed to be glowing with power._

"_What the-"_

_Thunk_

_Her body still shaking, she crawled to where the body of her father lay, slightly smoking and singed._

"_Daddy? Daddy, I'm so sorry"_

_The sound of sirens brought her to her feet as she ran into the forest, gray eyes full of unseen tears._

**Ta da! What do you think? Keep or trash? Any changes? Personally I LOVE how this turned out and I hope you do as well! Remember to review and more updates coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and such, I really appreciate them! Okay….unfortunately I have gotten lazy so that's why this chapter took so long, but no worries, I have finally gotten my butt in gear and plan to actually write! Plus my school year is coming to an end so homework has been a problem…. Alright then, let's get started! Warning this is A LONG chapter!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of lightning**

**Ch.1**

The small figure of Halle Lawny barreled through the thicket of trees, away from where the body of her father now lay. She didn't mean to do it; in fact she wasn't even sure how she did it.

She kept on running, uncaring about the trees that slapped her face and the briars that snagged at her jeans. A large root protruding from the ground knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling down the incline, stopping just short of a small pond.

Getting up with a groan; Halle felt the sticky trickle of something run down the front of her face, bending over so she could see her reflection in the hazy water, her eyes widened.

Bruises and scratches coated her arms, while a cut from just above her eyebrow was leaking blood. To put it in simple terms, she looked like hell. Her clothes now ripped and dirty, were starting to get dribbled with blood. Thinking she could wash it off with some water, Halle stuck her finger tips into the water and immediately retracted them.

It was the same feeling of rain against her skin, except this time, it actually hurt. Halle looked at her fingers with confusion; they seemed to be….glowing. It was faint and she could only tell because of the darkness, but her hand definitely was giving off a white glow.

The rain disappeared into a drizzle, finally coming to a stop, leaving the woods coated in a fine layer of mist. The moon was casting off a light on the woods and the stars were twinkling as well. She lay down and gazed at them, deep in her thoughts.

_Am I a murderer now? Will I have to run forever? Did all that really happen?_

When her father was alive, crying was a sign of weakness. It meant that you weren't strong enough to handle everything that somebody threw at you. In fact; Halle had learned from a young age that crying didn't stop the problem but just made it worse. Her father had made sure of that by beating her senseless when she cried.

But that's exactly what she started to do as her eyes spilled over with stinging tears. It was as if her wall of emotions had finally collapsed right there in the forest. It actually felt good to cry, to let all of her emotions get out.

_Whoosh_

The sudden noise made her body tense. It had sounded like a plane, or a jet, had just landed right there in the woods.

_Why would anyone land out here? And in the middle of the night no less!_

Getting up slowly to make sure she didn't fall; Halle crept through the trees until she was at the edge of a large clearing. Her gray eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was a very large jet that was as black as night. Several people stepped down, all wearing some very strange attire.

There was a red-headed girl in a body -suit who was flanked by a young guy wearing some sort of visor. Then there were two younger looking girls, one with white pieces of hair framing her face and the other with brown hair in a ponytail; both wore similar uniforms as well. Then a stout man with some type of odd mask over his face, making him look feral , followed by an older woman with chocolate skin and snow white hair and a silvery cape.

But who came out next made Halle's eyes go wider than before. His skin was a dark blue and his hair was darker, his hands and feet looked alien with only two fingers and a thumb, and a spaded tail followed behind him. The most peculiar thing was his eyes, a golden yellow color in his dark features.

The stout man started talking, no, more like telling them orders as if they were in the army. He made hand gestures while the others nodded. Halle stepped back and landed on a branch.

_Snap!_

The man stopped talking and turned his face to the air, and started sniffing. He then started to come closer to Halle's hiding spot with the others close behind him. Her heart began to pound and she took another step back.

_Crack!_

Halle then took off running. She could hear the man yelling in a gruff voice but couldn't tell what he was saying. Faster she went, deeper into the brush, her black hair hanging limply to her skull with sweat. Running track all those years was finally starting to pay off as she kept on going, fueled by fear.

Feeling like she had outran them; Halle stopped by a hollow log and crouched down. The man ran right past her and so did the young guy with the visor. She smiled over her small victory and continued to stay hidden. Her gaze drifted to the sky, just as the woman with snow white hair flew over head. Halle gazed in amazement as the woman's silver came fluttered in the wind.

_How on earth is she doing that?_

Several pairs of footsteps brought her back to reality. It was the red-head and the other two girls, all looking winded.

"Are you sure she went, like, this way Jean?"

Jean, the red head, nodded.

"Logan said that her scent went this way. Plus I can feel her brain activity."

Jean put her hand up to her temple and Halle felt like she was being looked over by an invisible force. The girls took a step closer and Halle drew her hands close to her body.

_Let's hope this works!_

She sprung up and shoved her glowing hands in front of her. Just as she intended, white-hot sparks flew out of her finger tips and to the group of girls. They ducked, avoiding the attack. Halle felt light-headed when Jean put her hands in front of her.

"Please! We mean you no harm, we just want to help!"

"Help my ass!" Halle shot back at her.

She reloaded for another attack, hugged her hands to her chest, and released. Bullseye! She had hit the girl with the ponytail. But then things started to get weird; the girl literally phased through the shower of sparks completely unscathed! By now she really wasn't feeling good, her head throbbing unpleasantly.

_Oomph!_

The feral man jumped through the brush and tackled her to the ground. Her body went limp as he pinned her and the world started to spin. He started to say something, but stopped as he saw that his target just now fainted, dead to the world.

**Whew! That was a long one yeah? Well I hope ya'll like it and will continue to read! I promise more Kurt in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned! Remember to review and message me if there's something that I need to fix, but no flamers allowed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with an update for all you wonderful readers! Before I get started, there are 2 people I want to thank in particular for all the help they have given me. So take a bow Captain Mockingjay and kukuioPunk, you have both helped me SO much with this! I actually want to thank all my readers because without you this story would be nothing! Also I'm sooo sorry for making y'all wait for so long on this update! School let out Friday and I've been busy ever since! Alright then, now that that's covered, let's start with this new chapter!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of lightning**

**Ch.2**

"Is she dead?"

Logan looked up at the white haired weather witch, whose face held a concerned look upon its features as she looked at the girl beneath Logan. He glanced down at the girl whom he had just tackled to the ground and frowned.

"No, I didn't tackle her _that_ hard, Storm."

Logan looked at the girl once more; at least he _hoped_ he hadn't tackled her that hard. But who could blame him? She had been attacking, what was he supposed to do?

_Bamf_

Kurt Wagner teleported next to Logan, and peered into his arms at the ebony-haired girl; she was quite pretty, with her long eyelashes and full lips, but what caught his attention at the moment was the bloody scratch on her forehead.

"A little young for you, isn't she Logan?"

Logan grunted at Kurt's attempt at humor, but didn't speak. Instead he fixed him with a steely glare.

"If you like her so much, _you_ take her to the Blackbird, Elf."

With that he deposited the unconscious girl into Kurt's arms, and walked over to where Storm was addressing Jean Grey and Scott Summers. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. The girl in his arms didn't even stir as Kurt teleported her inside the jet, or as Kurt laid her down on the medical table and began to wrap her head, while talking to her as if she could hear him.

"Guten tag, _Fraulien. _Quite a hit on the head you got there_, ja? _It also seems that you caused a good bit of trouble as well-"

He stopped mid sentence as his elfish ears picked up small footsteps entering the jet. Turning his back on his patient; he was face to face with a very angry Kitty Pryde.

"Look what she did to my hair! I had it perfect until she tried to, like, tried to shock me! And it won't flatten at all!"

Kurt was about to ask what she was talking about, then looked up at Kitty's head. Her brown hair was standing on end like she had tried to stick a fork in an electrical outlet. In any other situation it would have been funny and Kurt would've fallen off his chair from laughter; but he decided to keep his blue mouth shut as Kitty's glare turned more murderous by the second.

"Easy, Katzchen. Remember how scared you were when you first got your powers?"

Kitty nodded and sighed. "Yeah I remember."

"That's what she's going through right now."

Kitty's glare softened as she sat next to Kurt while Storm came in followed by Scott and Jean, with Rogue tagging along behind them. The red-head laid her hands on the girl's bandaged head and closed her eyes as she probed deeper into her mind.

"Her name is Halle Lawny and she's fifteen years old. There seems to be no memories of her Mother, and her Dad-oh god."

_Thunder and lightning_

_A man chasing after a girl with a shotgun in his hands_

_He is going to kill her_

_A bolt of electricity flees from the sky, to the girl, then out her hands_

_The man is now dead_

She opened her eyes and removed her hands just as Halle's body began to thrash wildly around on the table. Her hands clenched; to Kurt it seemed like she was having a nightmare. In a split second her eyes opened and sat straight up from the table. With large eyes she scanned each of their faces, resting on Kurt's azure features. Her face paled and her eyes rolled back into her head, just before she was out cold once again.

Jean had taken a seat; her face was as pale as Halle's. Scott took the seat next to his girlfriend and put a comforting arm around her. Through his red visor he could see she was deeply troubled by whatever she had just seen in the younger girls mind.

"Jean? What'd you see in there?"

Jean looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her head hurt and she felt like she was going to puke from seeing those awful things in Halle's mind.

"Oh, Scott. H-her father abused her and she couldn't control herself and-" she paused while trying to find the right words. "She's so powerful. I can feel it just by standing near her, if that power went into the wrong hands then…"

"Don't talk like that, Jean. Once we get her to the Professor she'll be fine. I promise you that."

Rogue had taken the position of wiping sweat off Halle's forehead while Kurt helped Storm hook up an IV to her forearm. Jean looked upon Halle's body with sympathetic eyes and sighed.

"I sure hope your right."

**Ooh! How I love cliffhangers! What was Jean talking about? Will Kurt find romance in this new girl? What will happen when she meets the Professor? Wait and see! Okay, so should I give Kurt an accent? Cuz that's been bugging me this whole chapter. Also; do you think I kept the characters in their usual selves and/or made my character too Mary-sue in this chapter? Comments, critiques, and faves are much appreciated! Keep checking for more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here I am with another update! I don't really have much to say this time so….yeah. Alright then, on with the show!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of lightning**

**Ch.3**

Halle's eyes opened slowly, taking in her new surroundings. It was a bedroom of some sort, complete with a vanity and a very large closet, even a small bathroom. She was lying on a bed that felt as soft as a cloud with white sheets to match the pillowcases.

_Beats the lumpy old cot I had at home_

Home. That word struck a nerve in her brain as she sat up from the mattress; she wasn't in her home, or the woods for that matter. Her hand reached up to scratch her head; but paused when she felt her fingers scratching against a rough bandage-like material encasing her skull. Her body gave several pops as she put her feet on the floor and walked over to the vanity. It felt like she had been run over by a truck, or a bulldozer for that matter.

Her grey eyes were shadowed with dark circles; her hair stuck up at odd angles under the wrappings. And to top it all off, she was littered with scratches and bruises all over her arms. Halle hugged her t-shirt, trying to hold onto the comfort it gave her that she was still in her own clothes; yet none came to surface. The teenager's brain went into overdrive while coming up with several different scenarios as to what had happened to her.

_Maybe I was found by some trucker on the side of the road. Or maybe I was picked up by the police and now I'm in a hotel! No, that doesn't make sense, none of this does._

An overwhelming sense of fear rose in her stomach and flooded her body with anxiety. Had she been taken by those people who had attacked her, and that demon? His face came into her mind with his sharp teeth and yellow eyes in that dark blue face; it sent shivers down her spine. She made the decision that she had to get out of wherever she was.

"**Down the hall, down the stairs, make a right."**

Halle turned around to see if someone was in here with her that she hadn't seen. But it was just her and her shadow and nobody else.

_That's odd; I thought I heard someone else in here with me._

"**If you want to know where you are, go down the hall, down the stairs, and make a right."**

This time, Halle came to the conclusion that nobody was in the room, but she was definitely was hearing a voice, _in her head_.

_Maybe I'm in the loony bin after all, and this is just one of their better rooms._

Against her better judgment, she opened the door and proceeded to walk down the carpeted hallway. Paintings and some exotic plants in various vases lined the hall; it gave a sense of luxury to Halle, never being in a place of such high-class before. The grand staircase looked regal with its red carpet and overhanging chandelier; Halle suddenly felt like she was very small and insignificant while walking down the steps that seemed more fit for royalty, not a lost girl.

The staircases lead down to a sort of foyer, with several large windows showcasing a driveway and a perfectly manicured lawn, which then branched off into two hallways: right and left. Halle bit her lip and walked down the right corridor, her tattered jeans leaving small trails of dirt on the carpet. The hall ended at a double door with large iron handles; Halle shoved her hands in her pockets and wondered if she should just walk in, or wait outside. She nearly jumped a foot when the door swung open out of the blue and almost collided with her shoulder.

"Come in." A male voice called out to the startled girl.

It appeared to be an office, complete with a large desk and an even larger bookshelf that seemed to take up half of the large space. Halle looked at the man behind the desk with mild curiosity, thinking that he didn't look as scary as the monster that she had expected him to be. He was older, maybe late sixties judging by the fact he was utterly bald and had a decent amount of wrinkles around his brown eyes; and by adjusting her gaze below the desk she could see that he was in a wheelchair. He smiled a warm smile at her and motioned her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk; which she did so obligingly.

"I trust you enjoy your room, Halle?"

"Yes it's very-" She paused and looked at him through suspicious eyes. "Wait, how'd you know my name?"

He chuckled and wheeled out from behind the desk, stopping in front of where Halle was sitting. His gaze turned intense, Halle felt like she was being looked at through a microscope.

"Halle, have you ever heard of mutation or mutants before, perhaps in school or on the news?"

_Who hasn't heard of mutants before? They cause trouble for everybody and some have powers, big deal._

"Uh, yeah, I think so, why?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. When I was younger, I studied mutation at Oxford University. The building you are in now is _Xavier's school for gifted youngsters_. I built this school so that mutants may learn to control their talents and abilities, and I am a mutant as well. And so are you."

The last words of his speech took a while to sink into Halle's mind. _I am a mutant as well. And so are you._ She shook her head as if to clear the thought from her head. Mutants, the things that people blamed for almost everything, she was one of them? She was normal Halle Lawny, fifteen years old, AB student, not a mutant.

"No. It's not possible. You got the wrong girl, what happened in the woods was, was, I don't know what happened but I'm NOT a mutant!" Her tone became more frantic with each word she spoke.

The Professor made a move to touch her arm and try to console her; Halle got out of her chair and backed away.

"Don't touch me! I'm not a mutant, it was a freak accident, I-I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Halle please let me help you. You have a gift, and I know it wasn't your fault you killed your father, or attacked my team."

"YOUR team?" She was enraged now. "You sent those people there to attack me!"

Sparks curled around her hands as they balled into fists. Her grey eyes narrowed into angry slits, her glow returned, white-hot and forbidding. She backed up into a metal filing cabinet, and hit her shoulder on the sharp edge.

_BOOM!_

The metal absorbed the electricity and suddenly exploded, sending smoldering pieces of file everywhere as the lights blinked off in the office. When they came back on, Halle was huddled in the corner, weeping and muttering apologies. Professor Xavier wheeled behind the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Halle, don't cry. Everything will be all right; I have dozens of filing cabinets anyways. I can help you control your gift, if you stay for a while."

"Y-you'll help me?" She sniffed.

"I promise to help you. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm prepared to help you in any way I can." His tone was warm and inviting, it was hard for Halle not to want to trust the words he said.

Halle wiped her eyes and flicked a piece of paper off her face; her lips curled back into a weak smile as the Professor helped her to her feet.

"Okay. I-I guess I could stay for a little while at least."

**Whew! I can't tell you how many times I re-wrote this chapter until I got it the way I wanted! You know the drill: message, fave, review, no flames! I'll be leaving for camp in a couple of days so it might be a while until you hear from me again, so it may be a while for the next update. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back from camp in one piece! Well, not really. I found out that mosquitoes absolutely LOVE me, and they decided to make an all you can eat buffet out of my legs and arms. Aren't I so special? Anyways I hope y'all didn't miss me too much, and I also hope you love this new chapter! **

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of lightning**

**Ch.4**

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan watched as Scott pushed the new filing cabinet into the Professor's office, while Jean and Ororo cleaned up the remains of charred files from the floor.

"She, like, did this? She hasn't even been here a whole day!" Kitty stated to Evan and Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head. Halle was in fact very destructive, good thing it was only a filing cabinet. Scott grunted as he and sat down the heavy metal object; then wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Where is she anyways? Did she run away?"

"No. She's up in her room."

Everyone turned to the Professor as he glided into the room in his wheelchair. He wheeled behind his desk and put his hands together and closed his eyes, seeming to be gathering his thoughts.

"As you all can see; she is very powerful. My hypothesis is that her body creates a sort of electric field that can absorb and disperse electricity. When she backed into the conductor, in this case the metal of the filing cabinet, her energy was absorbed by the metal, causing the cabinet to explode."

Ororo stood up and sat down into the chair in front of his desk.

"And when she uses that electric field, she must re-charge afterwards, correct?"

Professors Xavier opened his eyes and smiled at her. She had seemed to have caught on a lot quicker than the others had.

"Correct. In this case it seems that her body still had a bit of electricity stored when she was struck by lightning in the forest. I believe the amount of electricity she disperses relies on the amount of electricity she has absorbed beforehand. It also seems to tap into her physical energy, hence the tiredness afterwards."

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan slowly backed out of the office as the others continued their conversation, and then proceeded to walk up the stairs. Evan gave a little chuckle and turned to his two friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but I do NOT want to get this chick mad! Can you imagine her and Logan in the danger-room together? Jeez, that'd be some fight!"

Kitty giggled and Kurt snorted at the thought of Logan getting struck by lightning multiple times, then getting up and continuing to fight. It would be something he'd like to see, his tail wiggled at the thought of the intense action there could be.

_But who would win?_

Kurt pondered that question for a moment, and internally shrugged.

"_Ja, _that would be interesting; well I got to go and take a shower. See you guys at dinner."

He waved his tri-fingered hands at his friends and started down the hallway towards the bathroom.

**XxX**

Halle stepped outside from the shower and snorted. The water on her back had tickled her to the point where she was about to cry from laughing so hard; but at least she was clean. Wrapping herself in one of the fluffy towels, she trod out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. It was kind of nice to have her private bathroom, and not having to share one.

She peered into the mirror of the vanity and decided against re-wrapping her previously damaged head. It was just a long scratch above her eyebrow; there probably wouldn't even be a scar. The closet had turned out to be fully stocked with clothes that were all her size, so Halle picked out a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt.

_Somebody's thought of everything apparently_

Halle ran a hand through her short spiky hair; there had even been hair gel in the bathroom cabinet. She sighed and fell back onto the bed, _her_ bed. It felt like a weight had been removed from her chest as she sat up once more.

_If I'm going to stay here, might as well look around and familiarize myself with this place_

Parting opening the door and peeping out, Halle went the opposite direction of the way she had gone before. Instead of luxurious paintings, there were doors, and lots of them. Halle was reminded that this was a school and guessed that these were the student's bedrooms. She kept on walking down the hall, glancing at certain doors and wondering who lived in them.

_I wonder who lives in-_

Her thought was cut short when the door she was just looking at swung open and a cloud of steam poured into the hallway, followed by a dark figure. When the person stepped out, Halle's blood ran colder than liquid nitrogen. Blue skin, yellow eyes, devil tail, and sharp teeth: the demon.

He looked at her; she fell to the ground and looked at him through her grey eyes, wide with fright. When she spoke, she stuttered from fright

"D-don't come any closer! I-I don't taste good I swear!"

The demon blinked then started to laugh at her, a loud chuckle at the base of his throat that exposed his canines. Halle stared in confusion, why was he laughing?

"_Fraulein, _I don't exactly plan to eat you. Besides, I don't want to spoil my dinner."

His accent was clear in his words, definitely European, German perhaps? Whatever it was, he spoke kindly to Halle, and then extended his hand to help her up. She choked back a gasp when he wrapped his three fingered hand around hers and hoisted her up from the ground; a closer examination led to the conclusion that his body was blue fur, not skin.

"Now, I guess I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Kurt Wagner."

His accent made _Wagner_ sound like _Vaugner._ He reached out a hand, Halle flinched thinking he was going to hit her, but then slowly extended her own hand to grasp his.

"I'm Halle. Halle Lawny. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

He gave her a broad smile, which she returned with a timid smile, and then shook her hand. His grip slacked then let go, leaving Halle's hand to fall freely at her side. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, until a female voice was heard.

"Kurt? Where are you? It's like, almost dinner time!"

A brunette Halle recognized as the one she tried to shoot earlier materialized through the wall, right beside Kurt and herself.

"Like, there you are! Evan and I were looking for you-" she paused and looked at Halle.

"Uh, hi." Halle said in her most innocent sounding voice that she could muster. She felt the smaller girl's eyes boring into her.

"Hiya! I'm Kitty Pryde; I was, like, wondering when you'd get up! I was worried I wouldn't get to meet you!"

Halle expected Kitty's voice to be full of hatred, but what really surprised her was when Kitty ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug, while the dark-haired girl stood rigidly. When she finally let go from her hug, Kitty walked up to Kurt and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me she was up? And why are you only wearing a towel?"

Halle didn't even notice that he was naked from the waist up; but looking at his bare torso she felt a blush rise to her face. Kitty saw this and started to giggle, while Kurt's face took on a violet hue.

"Oh, _nien._ I'll be right back!"

_Bamf_

Halle gazed at the spot where Kurt had been a moment before vanishing into a cloud of dark, rotten smelling, smoke.

_Huh, that's not something you see every day._

She let out a little yelp when he re-materialized in front of her, now fully clothed. He gave her a grin and winked at her before vanishing again.

_Oh boy is that going to ever get old!_

This time he materialized behind her and yelled "Boo!" In her ear so that she jumped a foot off the ground. He and Kitty laughed as Halle glowered at them.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny; pick on the new girl why don't ya?"

Kurt scoffed and pretended to roll his eyes at her.

"Oh all right, _mien Freund. _No more jokes…For now. Now what was that you mentioned about dinner, _Kätzchen_?"

Halle felt a little more at ease while Kurt and Kitty led her to the dining room, she felt like she could trust them now that she knew them. Even Kurt's appearance wasn't starting to come as such a shock to her. Upon reaching the dining room, she stopped. _Everyone was looking at her._

**Bum Badah! Finally done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter; I really was getting excited about her being able to meet Kurt and Kitty, the thing in the beginning of the chapter was so that Halle's powers could be explained in better depth, so I hope you liked that part! I'm sorry for any errors and I will fix them later, but right now; I need a nap! Comment, review, no flamers, you know this by now, right? Alright, keep a look out for the next update which should be coming soon!**

**Translations:**

**Ja= yeah**

**Nien= No**

**Mien Freund= my friend**

**Kätzchen= kitty**

**Fraulein= unmarried woman (Correct me if I'm wrong, used Google translate so it may not be exactly right)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I can't believe how many people enjoyed the last chapter, that's so awesome to hear! Well now I'm in the mood to write some more, so these next few chapters should be coming out sooner than the others did. I guess that's all I really have to say about that, so let's get rolling!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch. 5**

All eyes rested on Halle as she was led into the dining room by Kurt and Kitty. She recognized a few of them from the forest, Jean red-head, the lady with the dark skin and white hair, the Goth-looking girl with two white streaks, and of course Professor Xavier. The rest were complete strangers to her; the boy with blonde hair and dark brown skin dressed in skater boy garb, the older boy with red sunglasses, and the man with the sideburns. They all looked at her curiously while Kitty pulled her into a seat between her and Kurt. Professor Xavier cleared his throat, drawing all eyes on him instead of Halle.

"Everyone; this is Halle Lawny, she'll be staying with us for a while, I want you all to make her feel welcome while she's here."

The boy with blonde hair and dark skin extended his hand, as did the woman with white hair.

"Evan Daniels, nice to meet you bro."

"Ororo Munroe, I hope that you enjoy your stay with us."

Halle shook both of their hands, they both looked to be related judging by their similar facial features. The boy with red sunglasses and Jean extended their hands as well, both with smiles on their faces.

"Scott Summers, nice to finally meet you, Halle."

"Jean Grey, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier."

Halle felt her face flush in embarrassment when Jean said that. It was true; these people were just trying to help her earlier, she had made a real ass of herself.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I guess I don't make very good first impressions do I?"

Everybody chuckled at that, well, except for the man with the sideburns. He just leaned back in his chair studying Halle with a rough expression. His eyes were unreadable, dark and deep, seeming to hold a mix of curiosity and anger.

"Logan, just Logan." He stated without even bothering to shake her hand.

_Ooh, touchy touchy. Better make sure to stay out of his way._

The girl with the white streaks didn't bother to shake her hand either; instead she kept her arms crossed and her head down at her plate.

"Rogue, nice to meet ya." It was obvious she was from the south by the way her vowels held out slow and long.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, just random conversation and the sound of people eating their food. Halle didn't do much talking herself; she was too absorbed in devouring her food. When she lived with her father, it was mostly microwave frozen food, only because he was usually out late getting drunk with his buddies and she was a terrible cook. The chicken breast and steamed vegetables on her plate were gone quickly, only to be replaced by more.

After everyone was finished, she excused herself along with Evan, Kitty, and Kurt. The four walked up the stairs and took a right down the hall.

"Hey guys, do Logan and Rogue not like me for some reason?" She questioned.

"Well, Rogue's mutation makes her, like, not able to touch people. Did you notice the gloves?"

Halle stopped and looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. Kurt and Evan had stopped walking as well so that they could listen to the conversation.

"Seriously? So if she touches somebody, they die or something?"

"Kinda, if it's a mutant she absorbs their like powers and stuff, and I think she absorbs memories too. She's like, my roommate and at night she told me she has dreams of the people she's touched. I don't really understand it; but it's not that she doesn't like you or anything!"

"Wow that sounds…Scary. What about Logan? Can he not touch people either?"

Kurt and Evan snorted and Kitty started to snicker.

"_Ha_! That's just Logan being Logan; he's a bit PMS-y sometimes. You know, _it's his time of the month." _Kurt whispered the last part into Halle's ear while struggling to hold back his laughter.

**XxX**

Pale moonlight streamed from the window, onto Halle's bed, giving the white covers a silvery glow. Halle looked up at her ceiling, her mind wandering to almost forgotten memories.

_It was dark, but the moon provided enough light for the little girl to see her mother's pale complexion. She smiled, some of her teeth still missing, and her mother smiled too._

"_See that one? That's the big dipper, Halle." Her voice was melodious and calm as she directed her daughter's arm towards the sky._

"_I see it mommy! It's so pretty!" Her voice joyous that she had found the constellation. _

Halle's memory was cut short by a quick knock on her door; she groaned and got up from the warmness that was her bed. She turned the knob and creaked open the door.

"This better be-" She was cut short by somebody putting their hand over her mouth and pulling her literally _through_ the door.

"Like, shut up! Do you want everyone, to like, know we're up!" Kitty hissed into her ear.

Halle wretched off the smaller girl's hand and whispered, "What the hell, Kitty?"

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest, and even though it was dark, Halle could tell she was glaring at her.

"Well, like excuse me for trying to invite you to your first slumber party at the mansion!" She whispered a hint of hurt detectable in her voice.

"Why would you-" Halle stopped-"Slumber party? What slumber party?"

Kitty grabbed her arm and began leading her down the pitch-black hallway, all the way whispering excitedly to her.

"It's like a tradition; whenever a new girl student comes to the mansion all the other girls throw a slumber party to meet her! It's totally secret and like, nobody knows about it except for, like, us!"

They had come to the last door on the hall; Kitty gripped the taller girl's arm and gave her a joyful smile before pulling her into the door. It was a strange experience in Halle's mind, a kind of tingly sensation just before reaching the other side.

_Well that was pretty weird _

The room was dimly lit by a few small lamps, all the furniture had been moved to the corners to make room for the pile of sleeping bags strewn across the center floor. Small tables had also been set up at various places around the room; some had bowls of popcorn or nail polish placed on them. Halle was immediately engulfed by a group of girls, and soon found herself at the center of the room, surrounded by them.

"Ooh you have pretty hair!" One of them commented, soon joined by others.

"And pretty eyes!"

"You HAVE to let me paint your nails!"

Halle felt her face heat up; she wasn't used to being complimented so much. Luckily, Kitty stepped into the circle beside her and threw an arm around her shoulders

"Girls, this is Halle. Halle, this is Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Jubilee, and you've already met Jean and Rogue."

Each girl waved a hand when her name was called, now Halle was a little less intimidated. The group dispersed and went back to what they were doing, painting their nails and chatting and such, Halle lightly gasped when Tabitha took her by the arm and pulled her to one of the back tables. The blonde picked up a bottle of sparkly green nail polish and held it in front of Halle's face.

"This would look good with your eyes; you mind if I paint your nails?"

"Uh, no, not at all…..Go ahead." She replied, a little taken aback by the girl's brashness.

Tabitha shook the bottle and began to paint while Halle's eyes watched her every move. The way she swiftly did each nail, then applied a top coat.

"So, why are you here?" Tabitha asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Uh… I'm a mutant?" It was more of a question then an answer, Halle didn't intend for it to come out sounding like that

"Well duh. I mean why are you here? You know, they brought you in the jet, had to go have a big rescue mission thingy, what's the deal with that stuff?"

Halle creased her brow; she didn't really know how to say it without sounding like a complete psychopathic mutant who killed her own father.

"Well….Do you want the whole story, or the just of it?"

Tabitha looked up, eyes sparkling.

"The whole thing baby. Spill it."

She let out a sigh and re-told the story of her coming to the mansion, Tabitha listening thoughtfully the whole time while painting her nails.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad, mine was a real dead-beat too. You did what you had to girl; he deserved what was coming to him."

"Yeah, I suppose; but he was my dad you know? I can't help but feel bad about it."

"That's so sad!" A voice squealed.

Halle looked away from Tabitha to the group that had gathered near their table. Apparently everybody had stopped what they were doing so that they could listen to Halle's story. Jean was wiping her eyes with a tissue, Kitty looked like she was about to start bawling, Rogue was looking at her with sympathy in her eyes, and Rahne was hugging Jubilee. Halle looked at her nails; Tabitha had done a good job of painting them.

"So you're sort of like a human battery?" Rahne questioned Halle with curiosity in her voice.

"Uh, I guess so…yeah, when you put it like that I suppose I am."

"Let's have a little demonstration then. Come on, dazzle us!" Tabitha cheered.

"I don't know…." Halle trailed off; she wasn't really sure if she could do it without hurting anyone.

"Halle, Halle, Halle!" Everyone started chanting, even Rogue.

"Oh, fine then. Don't blame me if something explodes!"

The cheering subsided as Halle got up and walked around the room. She stopped when she came to a lit lamp in the opposite corner.

_Alright, magic time._

She stuck out her hand and aimed it towards the lamp, whose light began to fade into almost nothingness. The feeling of power surged through her body once more, weaker, but still there. She carefully unscrewed the dark bulb and held it so that they all could see. She concentrated her new-found energy to her hand, then to the bulb, and held her focus as the bulb began to brighten.

_Bzort_

The bulb then suddenly shattered from all the electricity being run through it, and fell to the ground in a million pieces. Halle smiled a little and pretended to curtsy to the cheering crowd; maybe her "_gift"_wasn't so bad after all.

**DONE! At, hmm…..9:46? Man, I need sleep! I hope you all enjoyed this little installment; there should definitely be more coming soon, so worry not! Okay so Review, comment, fave, add to your alerts, do everything, BUT FLAME! Okay so if you have any ideas, message me, I love hearing new ideas on how I can improve this for you! New chappies coming soon-ish!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Okay, so I understand that the last few chapters have been kinda slow lately. I apologize for that, but this new chapter should make up for it, hopefully! So I guess that's it….yep. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.6 **

"Hey Kurt, pass the bacon."

Kurt looked at Bobby Drake and gave him a smirk, then passed the plate of bacon to him.

"Sure, here you go."

"Hey! Where's all the bacon? Kurt!"

Bobby threw back an icy glare to the smiling blue elf who was chewing on a crisp piece of bacon. He huffed and started on the eggs instead, knowing that it'd be useless to argue about whom could get the last of the bacon.

"Hey, where are all the girls? They're usually the first ones up." Scott questioned while munching on some toast.

Kurt glanced at all the empty seats, Scott was right; the girls usually were the first ones up. He shrugged and continued on his bacon.

"There they are. What took you girls so long?"

Kurt turned his head, and sure enough the girls were taking seats at the table and beginning to eat. Halle took the seat next to Kurt and gave him a small smile, which turned into a frown when she saw the near-empty food plates.

"Aw, did we already miss breakfast?"

"Afraid so, sorry, first come first serve." Evan stated while sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Here _Fraulien, _you can have the rest of mine. I'm not that hungry." Kurt lightly pushed his plate to Halle. She pushed it back to him, "No, I don't want to steal your breakfast. It's fine, really!"

Kurt once again pushed his food over to her, and smiled a toothy grin.

"_Nien,_ I insist, you can have it."

Halle's smile grew wider as she advanced on his breakfast. Kurt felt a sudden jolt and looked under the table where Bobby had just kicked him. '_What was that for?'_ He mouthed to Bobby. The teenager shook his head, pointed to Kurt's plate, then at Halle. He was about to continue when Professor Xavier walked in, flanked by Logan and Ororo.

"Good morning, I hope you all had a good breakfast; because we're going to be spending a little time in the danger-room today."

There were a chorus of moans and groans; except from Halle, who had no idea what was going on. She leaned over to Kurt.

"What's the danger-room?" She whispered into his ear.

"You'll see."

"Alright"- Logan grunted-"Get changed and get in the danger-room in ten."

**XxX**

"What was that Kurt?" Bobby questioned while pulling on his uniform.

"Yeah man, you _never_ share food with anyone!" Evan added.

Kurt shrugged and snaked his tail through the hole in his uniform made especially to accommodate it. He didn't really know, he was just trying to be nice is all.

"I don't know, just trying to make her feel welcome. That's really it, I swear."

"Yeah, right. You like her, and you know it."

"_Ja,_ of course I like her, why wouldn't I?"

Booby rolled his eyes and laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"_Like_, like stupid. Not that I blame you; but seriously, what about Amanda? Aren't you two still a thing?"

Once again Kurt shrugged; he pulled on the last of his uniform and exited the locker-room where the girls were already waiting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Halle flexing her hands in an effort to move her fingers in the stiff gloves. She was wearing one of the new-recruits uniforms, Kurt had to admit, they didn't look that comfortable.

"You guys have to wear these things?" She whispered to Amara, who nodded in reply.

"Yeah, at least until we become a part of the X-men."

Halle opened her mouth to say something, but Logan walked in and interrupted the conversation.

"Alright; new girl you're up first in the danger-room. The rest of ya go into the observatory deck….what are you waiting for? GO!" He growled. They all darted away; Kurt turned to Kitty.

"Wait, you don't think they're honestly letting her go into the danger-room _alone, _do you?"

"It, like, sure looks like that."

**XxX**

Halle gazed at the large silver dome she was in, and then looked back to Logan.

"Alright sparkplug, this is the danger-room. Up there's the observation deck so that we can watch you without getting fried, and also where the controls are for this thing. Now; what we're going to do is see how long you can survive, don't worry about messing up 'cause you're new and this is supposed to be a 'learning experience.'. What this thing does is... well you'll see."

With that he turned on his heel and began to make his exit. A thought dawned on Halle after he was finally gone:

_Wait a sec; has anyone ever died in here? What does this thing do anyways? And what's with these uniforms, I probably look like an idiot in this thing._

Her eyes wandered to the observation deck, which looked like a cylinder jutting out of the ceiling. From the glass she could see that some people were waving at her, or else having seizures. She guessed waving and waved back, the people stopped hopping around, so Halle was right in thinking that they were indeed waving. Her eyes once again circled the dome, and then rested back on the cylinder once again.

_Wonder what's taking so long._

**XxX**

"Logan you know I don't approve of letting new students into the danger-room, let alone one with such unpredictable powers such as Halle."

The man under interrogation leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Chuck. We ain't gonna know how powerful you say she is until we test her a little; It'll just be a level one simulation, it won't really hurt her."

Professor Xavier creased his brow and turned to Ororo.

"What do you think about this Ororo? Should we allow her to do this?"

A look of hard reckoning crossed her face; she looked between the two men.

"On one hand I think that we should wait until she has control; but on the other Logan has a point. We won't know her full potential until she is truly tested in a simulation such as this. I must agree on Logan's idea."

Logan smirked, a playful look in his eyes.

"Two against one Chuck, majority rules apparently. So shall we begin?"

The Professor sighed then nodded as Logan began to turn on the controls; he looked at Kurt who was waving to Halle from inside the glass with Kitty.

"Kurt, if something goes awry can I trust you to teleport her to safety?"

The teleporting mutant's chest swelled with pride; he mock-saluted to the older man.

"You have my word, Professor." He was then elbowed in the side by the group of sniggering boys beside him. His attention moved back to Halle.

_I pray to Gott I won't have to._

**XxX**

Halle sat on the floor of the danger-room and was getting bored, until a loud mechanical whirring could be heard.

"_Level one of Operation: fireball has been activated._ _Ten, Nine, Eight…."_

She stood up and glanced up at the observation deck, wondering if the voice was coming from there.

"… _Three, Two, One. Simulation has been activated."_

All of a sudden several large, sinister, ray-gun looking objects slid out from the walls and aimed at the spiky haired mutant; who in turn stared at them.

_I wonder what those are supposed to-_

_FOOM!_

She rolled out of the way as a jet of fire spewed from one of the ray guns; she could feel its intensity even after it had dissipated to smoke. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Son of a bi-"

_FOOM!_

This time she jumped back, but not before the edge of the flame caught her boot, which didn't even light.

_Oh, these things are fireproof? I guess they had to make up for being gaudy somehow! _

_FOOM! FOOM! FOOM!_

She went into a series of ducks and rolls as three more jets of fire aimed at her. She leaned up against the wall, panting from the heat.

_I can't just keep dodging, I need to attack somehow!_

An idea popped into her brain; she pressed her hand against the metal wall and concentrated on finding the electricity.

_Come on it's there somewhere, how else could they power those damn things!_

She heard the gun ignite and saw it begin to aim at her.

_Come on, come on, I know it's there!_

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, she had found it! Her body was encased in the familiar white radiance, sparks were running off her hands and feet, she felt the familiar power overtake her body once more as she aimed her hand, and fired.

_FO-BOOM!_

The gun was struck by a bolt of electricity and fell to the ground in a smoking heap. Halle cheered and ran behind it to hide as the other guns took aim. Luckily, the destroyed gun served as a perfect hideout as the guns fired; Halle was ready. She stuck out her hands at the guns and watched as they all fell into nothing more than scrap metal after being fried by her multiple lightning strikes.

**XxX**

Up in the observation deck, everyone was cheering as they watched Halle destroy the fire guns with her electric bolts. The professor turned to Logan, who was sitting in the chair with a smirk on his face.

"Alright Logan, you were right I suppose. Quite amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's _okay_. Want me to bring her up now?"

"Yes, that'd be fine."

Logan began to mess with the controls once more, then began to curse and bang his hands against them. Ororo rushed over to him in an attempt to help, but backed away with her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, no. Professor Xavier, the controls have stopped working."

"She's right, they're completely jammed. I can't get the damn simulation to turn off!"

The cheering came to an abrupt stop as his words reached their ears. Kitty looked out from the glass window; Halle was still behind the destroyed gun, taking a well deserved break probably. She then turned to Kurt, who had the same look of nervousness on his face with a frown pulling on his lips.

"Professor? Should I teleport her now?"

"No, Kurt. The danger-room with think you're an intruder and more than likely try to kill you at all costs. She will just have to wait until we can figure out this glitch."

Kitty turned back to the glass viewing window and saw Halle poke her head out from her hiding place.

**XxX**

Tired and exhausted, Halle looked out from behind the ray-gun. Charred frames of metal littered the ground; she got up and dusted herself off before walking to the center of the dome.

"Uh, guys? Am I done or what?" She called up to the observation deck.

"_Level ten of Operation: fireball has been activated. Warning; this level is not suited to untrained individuals, if this level is not suited to you, please say so now."_

"Yes! This level is NOT suited to me guys! Very funny; now let me out of here!"

Her cries went by unanswered as the computer began to count down; Halle felt the ground began to shake.

_Okay, so they ARE trying to kill me. Great, just freaking great._

All at once Halle felt the floor beginning to rise and pull away from itself until it became a bunch of separated platforms. Looking into the space between the platforms, Halle swallowed hard, molten lava could be seen at the bottom of the crevice, and its heat could be felt as well.

"…_.Three, Two, One. Simulation has been activated."_

She barely had enough time to act before a larger jet of fire spewed from the walls directly at her. Halle scrambled to get back up, then was sent over the edge of the platform. Her feet flailed trying to look for a foothold, while her hands were beginning to lose their grip on the smooth surface. With a final burst of strength she heaved herself up back onto the platform and rolled on her side, panting and hot. The heat was becoming unbearable, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her gray eyes closed as she waited for her fiery ending.

_Bamf_

"Need a hand there, _Fraulien_?"

Her eyes opened and she rolled over to her other side so that she could face her friend and possible savior.

"Kurt? That you? Man, what the hell is going on? This thing is trying to kill me!"

Kurt helped her to her feet just before pushing her down again as they narrowly avoided a fire blast.

"System glitch, we're trying to get it fixed, but it might take a while. So I suggest we leave, _ja?"_

Halle clumsily nodded just before the computerized voice was heard.

"_Warning; intruder alert. Intruder alert, Intruder alert."_

A siren went off that made them both cover their ears. More ray-guns slid out from the walls along with a few canon-looking devices that sent chills down Halle's spine. She knew they needed to get out of there, fast.

"Kurt we need to get out of here now."

"_Ja, _grab my hand and we-"

_FOOM!_

Halle shrieked as Kurt was knocked over the edge by a fiery projectile shot out from one of the canons.

"KURT! NO!"

It was as if time came to a stop; Halle felt an unexpected surge like she had been struck by another bolt of lightning, but somehow different. She felt her hair blow in an invisible breeze and Goosebumps run up and down her legs. Her gray eyes rolled back in her head revealing only the whites; she stuck out her hand and a current of white electricity flowed out of her body, to the canon, which then exploded into a million pieces. It was like she was a machine herself, electricity running through her hands, to the target she was aiming at, then the thing exploding. When there were no more things to be shot at, the feeling left as soon as it came, leaving her feeling dizzy and weak.

Kurt pulled himself up from the ledge and watched Halle being consumed by her electric field of energy, and then watched as she began to fall to the ground in a dead faint. He teleported behind her and let her small form fall into his arms; even through his reinforced suit he could feel the electricity still on her body making his blue fur stand on end. Wrapping his tail around her, he teleported her out of harm's way with his signature _bamf._

**Okay I'm done for now! You know what to do by now, so do it! More updates coming soon! That's really all I have to say…..Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, you guys really liked the last chapter, huh? I'm soooo glad that you did cuz that idea had to have been sitting in my head for about a week and I was waiting to type it! Now that I have my creative juices flowing into my brain*eww* I'm ready to keep on writing (how corny does that sound?) Anyways, here it is, go wild!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.7**

Kurt teleported outside of the danger-room and adjusted Halle so that he could hold her bridal-style, which was much more comfortable than having her feet being dragged across the ground. Her uniform was torn and her gloves were now nothing more than shreds of fabric wrapped around her hands; his pointed ears picked up the sound of people exiting the elevator from the observatory deck, Kitty nearly toppled him as she ran to her unconscious friend in his arms.

"Like, oh my God! Halle are you okay? Is she dead, she can't be dead, please don't be dead!"

Professor Xavier wheeled up to Kurt and laid a hand on Halle's head.

"No she appears to have overexerted herself is all. A nap and some food should make her feel one-hundred percent again." He then turned to Kurt, his tone calm but eyes smoldering. "Kurt, that was very dangerous and reckless of you, if it weren't for your teleporting you would most likely be dead. I gave you a direct order and you completely ignored it."

Kurt hung his head and let his indigo hair fall over his eyes.

"But-" His gaze snapped back to the professor "-If it weren't for you, Halle might not had made it out of there before it was too late."

He gave him a small smile, and then looked back to Halle. He placed his hand over her head once again and frowned at its warmness. Not to mention, she was looking a little flushed.

"Kurt, please take Halle back to her room for a nap. I wouldn't suggest teleporting her as she looks a little sick."

**XxX**

Kurt hiked up the stairs slowly as to not jostle the black-haired girl dozing in his arms. He looked down at her for what seemed like the hundredth time, and grinned at the fact that color was beginning to return to her cheeks. He wasn't going lie about it, he found her attractive, but there was always that one thing nagging at the back of his mind: his relationship with Amanda Sefton. They had been on and off again for the last few months, it had gotten to the point of him finally breaking things off last fall. But it seemed that she couldn't take a hint, still calling him every Saturday to ask if he had plans, which was when he would make something up, only for her to call again the next week.

"K-Kurt?"

He aimed his yellow eyes down at the now awakened Halle. Her eyes were dim and her body slightly shaking, but she was awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, _Fraulien._ How do you feel?"

Her gaze waivered as if she was debating how she _really_ felt then glanced back up at him with a smirk on her lips.

"Hungry. Is lunch soon?"

Kurt chuckled.

"_Ja,_ it is. I think we might be going out for pizza actually."

"Great! I'm starved…..hey, why are you carrying me?"

Kurt's face felt hot as he realized the awkwardness of the situation now that she was awake. He set her down gently and wrapped his tail around her waist to assure that she wouldn't fall. His ears were burning as he thought how awkward it felt for her to have his tail around her midsection.

_Dummkopf! You're making yourself look like an idiot! She probably thinks you're some type of demon-_

He stopped his internal ranting when he noticed that she was holding his tail in her hand and stroking the cobalt fur that covered it.

"Whoa, that's so cool. So you can make it move and hold stuff for you? Almost makes me wish I had one!"

Kurt was now sure he was dreaming, who else wished they could have a tail? Her fingers delicately rubbed the velvet-like fur; she squealed when he got it lose from her grasp and flicked the pointed edge at her nose. He smiled and let his tail hang loosely in her hands, quite enjoying the attention it was getting.

"I hate to spoil ya moment, but I would like to be eating _today_ if ya'll don't mind" A southern voice called Kurt back to reality.

Rogue was dressed in normal clothes with Kitty at her side, who had a hand clasped over her mouth to keep from laughing. Kurt and Halle split apart, Halle now sporting pink cheeks whilst Kurt's were a deep violet.

"Oh, uh we were just; um…I'll go and get changed." Halle sped off to her room and slammed the door.

Kurt sighed; Kitty waltzed up to him and gave him a thump on the head.

"Like, way to make a move Fuzzy. Or should I say _loverboy?"_

She then phased through the ground before Kurt could dive at her, with another sigh he teleported to his room.

**XxX**

Halle closed the door to her room and looked down at her outfit once more. Green cardigan over white tank-top, jeans, and a pair of black flats; she rubbed a hand through her hair to ensure maximum spikiness and walked down the hall with her hands shoved in her pockets.

_Do I look like a pansy in this? I sure hope not, better than that stupid uniform they made me wear earlier._

Her face spilt into a small smirk. She had ended up throwing the suit away seeing as it was ripped beyond repair, she had done a pretty decent job of destroying it. The only thing she kept were the boots, just because they were the only decent part of the entire outfit.

"Hey Halle, wait up!"

Jean jogged to catch up with Halle, red hair flying behind her as she ran. Halle had never actually spoken with Jean one-on-one before and was a little wary of the telepath, but stopped and let her catch up to her.

"You look cute, that green color really looks good on you."

"Thanks…. you look nice too."

Halle continued to walk with Jean at her side, keeping her grey eyes down at her feet. That didn't seem like a very wise idea, seeing as she bumped into somebody only a second later.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz."

"_Nien, _it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Halle looked up at the speaker and felt her jaw drop to the ground. He had black long-ish hair, dark brown eyes, and an almost elfish face. He looked exactly Kurt, except for the obvious fact that he was fur-less, had five normal fingers instead of three, and no tail.

"Uh, do I know you? You look a lot like this friend of mine that's here, you even sound like him."

He tinkered with the watch on his wrist and there stood Kurt, in all his furry-blue glory. Halle rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't delusional, which she wasn't of course. Kurt fiddled again with the watch and there stood the other boy once more; Jean helped Halle to her feet and began to laugh.

"That is Kurt, Halle!"

Normal-looking Kurt was laughing too as he switched off the fake-version of himself and showed Halle the supposed watch on his wrist.

"It's an image inducer. It makes me look normal so I can go out in public with the others."

Halle mentally smacked herself in the forehead for her stupidity in front of her friends.

_Smooth move Halle. Of course it was him! Who else have you met here that has an accent like that? That is kind of sad that he can't go out in public without that thingy on his wrist._

The three took a turn down the hall, went down the stairs, and entered a separate hallway Halle had never been down before. It had a faint mechanical smell, like motor oil and gasoline; Kurt opened the door and led her into a garage where Scott was standing over a bright red car. Jean immediately slid into the passenger seat leaving Kurt and Halle to sit in the back next to Evan.

"What took you so long?" Scott inquired while sticking his key into the ignition. Jean twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Oh, nothing. Where is everybody else?"

"Miss Munroe already took them."

Scott pulled out of the garage; Halle's face was plastered to the window as she watched the rolling scenery from inside the car. When they passed a school Jean turned around in her seat so that she could see Halle.

"That's Bayville high. It's where we all go to school."

"Wait, you guys don't go to school at the mansion?" Halle asked with a confused expression on her face

"Nope. We just stay at the mansion and go to the public school"

Halle nodded and wondered why they didn't just go to school at the mansion, it did seem a little strange, she shrugged and glanced at Kurt and Evan who were arguing. It looked to be a heated argument, until Halle realized what they were fighting about.

"I'm telling you, Chicago style is so better than New York!"

"How can you say that man? We live in New York and you think Chicago's pizza is better? You traitor!" Evan shot back at Kurt.

"Wait… we're in New York? Like the New York?" Halle blurted out.

Evan gave her a strange look and nodded.

"Yeah, the state, not the city. You didn't know that?"

Halle shook her head and looked back out the window as if expecting to see a skyscraper reveal itself from the treetops.

_I've been in New York all this time and didn't even know it? I've wanted to see the city since I was a little kid! I wonder if we ever get to go into the city, I hope so!_

As if reading her mind, Kurt put her hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we could visit the city sometime if you'd like to."

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot actually."

**XxX**

The pizza parlor was very large with a small arcade in the back and smelled of pepperoni and baking dough. Kurt took the seat next to Kitty whereas Halle took the seat next to Rogue. Several large pizza's were already on the table and all Halle had to do was reach across to get a slice of cheese.

"Did anybody get any ranch dressing that they would like to share with me?"

Rogue stared at her wide-eyed.

"You like ranch dressing on your pizza too?"

Halle pretended to scoff and took the bottle from Rogue, pouring its contents on her pizza.

"Is there any other way to eat pizza without it?"

Halle nearly choked when she saw what Rogue was doing: Smiling. At. Her. All the other times Halle had been with Rogue she had never seen her smile like that, until now at least. It was a nice smile and looked genuine, Halle smiled too. She had completed her second slice when Kurt tapped her on the back with a handful of quarters in his hand.

"Want to play some air-hockey?" His tone was mischievous, as if he were testing her.

"You're on. Just to warn you, I am pretty awesome at it."

Apparently she had passed the test as Kurt grabbed her by the shoulder and steered her towards the game room. Her entered the quarters into the machine and tossed Halle a paddle. Back and forth the puck went like an orange stripe across the table; in the end Kurt had won.

"Just to let you know, I let you win because you promised to take me to the city."

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"_Ja,_ whatever you say. How about I get us some more quarters so we can play again and see who the real champion is?"

Halle nodded and looked up at the score, nineteen to twenty, and grinned like a madman.

_I soooo let him win! Next time I'll kick his furry-blue-_

"KURT!"

Halle turned her head to the quarter machine where the female cry was uttered and felt her eyes nearly pop out of her head. Kurt was being strangled in the arms of a girl.

**Ooh, who is this girl? I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess first! BTW, if anyone was curious what month this was set in, I'd say End of January to early February, you'll find out why I chose that period in later chapters. No hints, but it will be interesting! Did you guys like this chapter? Okay; review, no flames, blah blah blah….. Yeah you know the rest! Questions, comments, all are welcome! Sorry for any OOC characters or spelling errors, comment about them and I shall fix it! See you next chapter!**

**German translations**

**Dummkopf=idiot**

**Gott=God**

**I just used Google translate so correct me if I'm wrong**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! So most people answered the question pretty well, but the very first person who guessed was (Insert drum roll here)…..** **storygirl99210. You get a cookie! Actually, everyone deserves a cookie for all the support they have given me on this story, without you guys then I really wouldn't be writing this! Cookies for everyone Yay! Anyways, I guess you should start reading to find out what happens next!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.8**

Okay, maybe strangling wasn't the right word. Bear hugging maybe, or possibly crushing Kurt's spine, but not strangling. Halle stood there awkwardly for a moment or two, comparing herself and the girl. She seemed so exotic with her olive complexion and long brown hair; Halle rolled up the sleeve of her cardigan only to frown at her pale skin. She drowned out what they were saying, not that she cared what they were saying of course! But she couldn't help glancing at them from time to time.

_Am I just supposed to stand here while she feels him up? _

It was only when Halle sneezed did Kurt look over at her. He gave her a sort of dreamy smile and glided over to her.

"Oh, there you are_ liebling._"

Kurt threw wrapped his arm around her waist, earning a small gasp from Halle. Her body began to squirm, but he was too strong for her. He bent his head down and whispered so only she could hear.

"She's an ex-girlfriend; follow my lead."

Halle nodded her head and let herself become loose in his grasp. The girl didn't look too happy from Halle's perspective, judging by the way her jaw was making the occasional twitch. The fact that Halle had wrapped her arm around Kurt hadn't seemed to be helping either.

"Amanda, this is Halle. Halle, this is Amanda."

Halle extended her hand, which Amanda grabbed at with surprising intensity. The two didn't say anything, Halle wasn't sure she could keep herself from cursing at Amanda if she dared to open her mouth. Amanda let go of Halle's hand when she reached into her pocket to get her buzzing phone.

"Oh, I have to go see some other friends. Bye Kurt."

She walked out, hips swinging to an invisible beat. Halle felt a flush of warmth when she realized her hand was still wrapped around Kurt; the two quickly separated. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly at Halle.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. If I had known she was going to be in here…"He trailed off.

"It's okay," Halle comforted, "Bad breakup I presume?"

Kurt nodded and redeemed his cheerful nature while holding out a handful of quarters. Halle's eyes lit up and her lips set into a playful smirk.

"I bet I can beat you at racing!"

**XxX**

Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Halle sat on the couch with a pile of DVD's in front of them. It was Saturday movie night, as Kitty had explained to Halle; it had become a tradition in Xavier's for the four (now five) of them to watch a movie every Saturday night, hence the name. Kitty had selected_ The Notebook, _which had been quickly rejected; Rogue suggested _Phantom of the Opera, _which didn't make the cut either; Evan suggested a sports documentary on some famous skater.

"Dude, you're kidding right?" Halle looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, Kurt you're turn."

Kurt teleported to the DVD shelf and returned with a gruesome-looking DVD case, he had a wicked smile set on his face, making him look more devilish than ever. Halle leaned closer so she could see what he had picked out, and quickly jumped back.

"If you _Frauliens_ are too scared of _Nightmare on Elm Street,_ I'm sure Jean would be more than happy to watch a chick flick with you."

Halle stood up and put a finger on Kurt's chest. Even though he was a good couple of inches taller, he couldn't help to feel intimidated by the look in her gray eyes.

"Now you listen here, Elf. Put that movie in, sit you're furry blue butt down, and we'll see who will be watching a chick flick."

Halle sat back down as the movie started, Kurt sitting next to her with an amused look on his face. It was about halfway into the movie when Kitty stood up, saying she had to go to the bathroom, and didn't come back. Evan did the same, making up the excuse that he had forgot some homework, and then it was just Halle, Kurt and Rogue. Eventually even Rogue left, she didn't even bother saying anything, just got up and left the room. Kurt stretched out, seeing as there was more room on the sofa now, his tail flicking lazily as his yellow eyes watched the screen.

An hour and thirty one minutes later the credits began to roll, Halle stayed in her seat with her eyes wide open. Kurt looked at her with an amused look on his face; it was obvious she was scared, yet she had stayed during the entire movie.

"Halle, you okay?"

This seemed to snap Halle out of it as she blinked her eyes and gave a shaky smile.

"Y-yeah, totally f-fine. C-can you turn on the light, p-please?

Kurt obliged; he looked at his watch, ten till eleven. He cast a look at Halle, who had gone back into her state of fear. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her; it was kind of his fault that she was freaking out right now.

"Halle, you can sit closer to me if you want."

Her small frame quickly nuzzled into his side, burying her face in his shoulder. Kurt lightly chuckled and put a supportive arm around her back; she welcomed this by putting her arms around his waist as if assuring herself he wouldn't leave her alone. His tail pressed the button on the remote and the TV went dark, all he could hear was the sound of her light breathing.

"You're warm..." She mumbled, her voice filled with fatigue. Within minutes she was resting peacefully in his arms; Kurt couldn't help himself from letting his head droop. When he finally woke it was darker outside, he looked at his watch and frowned at the time it said; eleven fifty-nine. He moved so that Halle was in his lap and teleported them to her room. He took her shoes off and placed them on the floor and her body on the bed. Kurt yawned; he peeked once last look at her, smiled, and teleported back to his room, where he flopped down on his bed without even bothering to take off his clothes.

**This chapter took a little while and I'm sorry. I just got braces today and I'm in some major pain, so please expect some delays on the new chapters. So, that's really it, I need to go take aspirin, you know the rest. Goodnight folks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**My face is killing me, I'm pretty sure I have at least ten sores in my mouth already, and my braces are a pain to keep clean. WHEW! Sorry for venting, but I really needed to say (type?) that! On the bright side, 1. I can finally eat solid foods, and 2. I finished this chapter! WARNING: Not much action in this chapter, BUT it will be important later on!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.9**

Halle rolled out of her bed and hit the ground with enough force to wake her from her seemingly endless nightmare. It had been horrible; she was being chased by none other than Freddy Krueger himself and couldn't seem to wake up.

_That's what I get for watching horror movies I guess_

With a stretch and a yawn Halle trudged into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water felt good down her back; she had gotten used to the tickling sensation, it didn't even bother her now. Feeling clean and content, Halle stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel; her hands skimmed through her damp hair, the gel on her fingers making sure every spike was set in place. When she was satisfied, she brushed her teeth and threw on the clothes she had brought in with her. The teenager put on her shoes and exited her room, seeing as there was nothing for her to do.

_Maybe Kitty will want to do something? Or Rogue, or Tabitha, or maybe Kurt?_

Halle stopped when she saw Kitty come running down the hall; she braced for impact but was surprised when there wasn't any. It was a fleeting sensation of a breeze, and then Kitty was standing right behind her.

"Like, there you are Halle! We've been looking everywhere for you, come on we're gonna be late!"

Kitty dragged Halle down the hall, for such a small girl she was very strong. They rushed down the stairs, two at a time; Kitty didn't even bother opening the front door, they phased right through it. Halle was pulled into the back seat of a car, dazed and confused; she fastened her seat belt as the car sped out of the driveway.

_Wait, Am I being kidnapped? Sure looks like it_

Tabitha was sitting in the front seat next to Jean, Amara was next to Kitty, all were looking at Halle (except for Jean because she was driving) with exited looks on their faces.

"Uh…am I being kidnapped?"

"Ha! No stupid, we're taking you shopping for school!" Amara snickered at Halle.

Halle had forgotten all about school, and that today was Sunday for that matter. She was about to say that it would be useless to buy new clothes, seeing as she already had a closet full, but was interrupted by a squeak of delight from Tabitha

"We're here!"

**XxX**

Halle wandered the store, randomly searching the wracks for something that would actually fit her. The pants in this store were too short on her long legs and fit oddly around her hips, the shirts were built for somebody who actually _had_ cleavage and hung off her shoulders. She sat down and watched as Kitty pranced out of the dressing room in a short pink skirt.

"Don't you love it? It's like, totally my size!"

"Yeah it looks great," Halle answered half-heartedly.

With a sigh she walked out in search of a different store, stopping at one that looked mildly interesting. She walked in and skimmed through the store until she pulled out a light blue shirt with a yellow lightning bolt decal on it.

_How ironic. But it IS my size… _

By the time she had gotten out of the store she had several shopping bags full of pants, shirts, and a cute red messenger bag that she could carry her books around in. Halle stopped to admire the necklace she had bought, a little golden raincloud with several dangly lightning bolts handing down from it. Tabitha came out from the store next door, her arms full of shopping bags as well.

"What'd you get?"

Tabitha faked a sigh and gave a sly smile.

"Oh, you know, only the basic provisions every girl needs. Shoes, shirts, more shoes, a little bit of _lingerie"_

Halle's mouth quirked into a smirk, which quickly replaced itself with a laugh. Tabitha said that the rest of the girls were already in the food court, so they scurried to join them. Halle took a seat next to Amara and pushed her bags to the side; the aroma of pizza and hamburgers making her drool.

"Kitty, isn't that Lance over there?" Jean whispered, even though Kitty was right beside her.

"Damn it, it is. He has the whole brotherhood with him too."

"The what? What's the brotherhood?" Halle asked, feeling out of the loop.

"They're a group of mutants like us, except they are like, totally evil! They go to our school and their all a bunch of jerk faces."

Kitty pointed to a group of teenage boys who were sitting on the far corner of the food court. Several of them had the look of being thugs and the scowls to match, but one in particular sparked Halle's interest. He had the look of an athlete, lean and fit; his white hair combed out of his face.

_What is it with people and white hair? Rogue, Miss Munroe, and now this guy?_

His face was jovial as he was prodding the one squatted down on his chair like a frog; Halle caught herself staring and looked down at her feet, afraid he had seen her. She poked Kitty on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, who's the guy with the white hair?"

"That's Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as Quicksilver. A total thug like the rest of them, don't let him fool you."

"Oh..." She stood up, "I'm going to get a slice of pizza…I'll be right back."

Halle walked to the other side of the food court, the side that the brotherhood was sitting near, and stood in line for her food. She fingered her necklace waiting until it was her turn, when she felt a tap on her solder.

"Hey, you in line babe?"

"Yeah I am and don't call me-" She stopped and turned around, prepared to smack the guy in the face.

His eyes were gray as well, though darker than Halle's, and possibly colder. He was running a hand through his white hair, a jaded look on his face.

"-Babe."

Pietro put his hands up, a comical grin tugging at his mouth.

"Easy, I just don't see why a pretty girl has to wait in line when a gentleman could get it for her."

Halle felt the back of her neck begin to boil from him calling her a _pretty girl_; she put her hands on her hips, thinking that he probably just wanted to get in her pants.

"That'd be nice. Now all we need is to find a gentleman; you know any?"

Pietro snickered, his eyes lighting up.

"Look, stay here. I'll be right back, _babe_."

Halle opened her mouth to protest, but he was gone. Poof, vanished, _gone._ Halle looked around her shoulder to see if he had just stepped out of her line of sight; she was getting a little freaked out now.

_Wait a second stupid! Kitty said they were mutants, maybe he can turn invisible? _

"Here you go, you like cheese right?"

Pietro's voice behind her caused her to let out a little squeal; she turned and there he was, holding a slice of pizza and a coke. Halle slowly took the food from him, avoiding skin contact.

"Thanks, I think…"

"So, are you from here? I haven't seen you at school." Pietro said, changing the course of the conversation

"No; I just moved here, what's the school like?"

"Pretty boring; we have pretty good sports teams and that's about it."

"Track? I used to run track a lot back home, I kinda miss it."

For a moment Pietro's eyes lost their coldness and lit up. His grin widened, stretching out the corners of his mouth.

"You run? I'm on the team, maybe you could try out some-"

He abruptly stopped; Halle turned around to see Kitty glaring at Pietro. The tension was thick in the air, Kitty's expression was harsh and cold like she was had just stepped in something foul, Pietro's was the same.

"Oh, hello Maximoff; shoplifting again?"

"None of your business, Pryde."

Kitty huffed and put an arm around Halle, having to stand on her tiptoes to make it seem like she was the same size as the taller girl.

"Come on, Halle. We should get going before Pietro robs the whole mall and we won't have anywhere else to shop at."

Kitty steered Halle to the exit, nose in the air; Halle turned her head. Pietro stood rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression like ice. She threw an apologetic glance his way, he returned it with his own smirk and a cold glare. Halle sighed and threw away the greasy slice of pizza into the trashcan; suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

**If you haven't noticed already, Pietro was my favorite guy in the brotherhood and still is! I thought it'd be interesting to see how Halle interacts with the brotherhood boys. I like the end result, what about you? Okay: review, fave, no flame…yep!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! I knew y'all would enjoy it, and I'm glad I was right! So here's the new chapter for all my favorite readers!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.10**

Monday came quick, too quick for Halle's liking. She stood in front of the vanity mirror, frowning at her outfit. It looked too plain; the blue lightning bolt shirt from yesterday and a pair of skinny jeans. An invisible light bulb flashed over her head as she pulled out the boots she had saved from her destroyed uniform.

_Perfect, okay NOW I look good_

Kurt and Kitty were already waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs along with Evan and Rogue. She galloped to join them as Scott pulled up into the driveway. Taking a seat next to Kurt; Halle felt the car jerk into motion as they sped out of the mansion's gates. She put her bag on the floor of the car and shut her eyes; she wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous as hell.

"You okay Halle?"

The girl in question opened her eyes and looked at Kurt. He was wearing his image inducer, so his eyes were a murky, dark brown instead of the glinting yellow. Halle sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm nervous, what if my powers screw up and I electrocute somebody? Then our whole 'normal' thing would be blown."

Kurt chuckled and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry _liebe, _everything will be fine. Besides; if you do mess up, the professor can just erase everyone's memories!"

It was supposed to come out reassuring, but instead made Halle even more uncomfortable for some reason. She scuffled her feet on the floorboards and kept her head down, nearly jumping out of her seat when Kitty announced their arrival.

**XxX**

The office of Bayville high school smelled of hand sanitizer and mildew; it was an unpleasant mix that made Halle's eyes run as she entered. The secretary was currently chatting to someone on the phone, ignoring Halle completely. She sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs and put her bag beside her.

"May I help you, miss?" A female voice asked.

Halle looked up to see a woman peering at her through a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses, with a sour look on her face. She ran a hand through her hair and meekly nodded.

"Uh, yes. You see I'm new here and I know that whenever a new student you have to check in and stuff. So, that's why I'm here." She rambled on, slowly melting under the woman's hawk- like gaze.

"Ah, I see." She shot a glare at the secretary. "I am Principal Darkholme, if you would please follow me into my office."

Halle picked up her bag and followed the principal into her dimly lit office. She fumbled around in the dark until Principal Darkholme switched on her desk lamp.

"I apologize for the lighting; it appears my lamp is on the fritz again. I do need to get that thing replaced one of these days. Now; name?"

Halle sat there for a moment, not realizing she had been asked a question.

"Huh? Oh, Halle Alice Lawny."

"Age and birthday?"

"Fifteen and my birthday is September 29th."

"Current residence? Rather, where you are living?"

Halle bit her lip. Would this lady know she was a mutant if she told her where she was living?

"Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters." She ventured, secretly praying that nothing would go wrong.

Principal Darkholme looked up from the computer where she had been typing in Halle's information. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"_Really?_ Another kid from Xavier's? Interesting; there seem to be quite a lot of you at this school."

"Uh, yep. Well, um, it's just such a nice place to live and all."

"Yes. Now, about your schedule; it's all very simple. I've taken the liberty of placing you in classes that will be relatively easy for now, but you can always switch out if you'd like to. Here's your schedule, locker combination, and a note to your teachers."

Halle was handed a piece of paper and a sticky note, along with a locker combination. Principal Darkholme flashed what Halle thought was a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Bayville high. You're free to go."

"Right, thanks Principal Darkholme."

Halle picked up her bags and made her way towards the door. On the way out she hit her shoulder on the lamp that had been sitting on a table by the door. All of a sudden it ignited, casting a yellow glow around the office; Halle's palms began to sweat.

_Damn it! Why didn't I see that earlier? _

"Um, I-I think I fixed you're lamp, Miss, I mean, Principal Darkholme. Must've been some, uh, wiring or something. Gee, look at the time I better get to class, bye!"

Halle slammed the door and sped down the hall at full speed. Principal Darkholme sat at her desk, staring at the lamp in amusement. She walked over and examined it more closely, _it wasn't even plugged in._ She chuckled to herself; walking back to her desk her skin began to change from peach to blue. Her hair became a fiery orange, her eyes a menacing yellow. The suit she was wearing became a white dress that showed her legs off nicely. No longer was she Principle Darkholme, she was Mystique, the shape-shifting mutant. She pulled out a small phone from her desk and punched in a number.

"Ah, Mystique, how nice of you to call." The voice on the other end answered.

"Yes, Magneto. I believe Xavier has found a new mutant to add to his ever-growing flock."

"What does that matter to me? There are plenty of mutants that Xavier has found, one shouldn't make a difference."

"Yes but, this one is special, Magneto. I believe if we were to persuade her to join us, it would prove most beneficial to our plans. She is new, she would be easy to capture."

The other line went silent for a moment.

"I see, what are her powers?"

Mystique moved over to the lamp, examining it once again.

"Electricity based for sure; possibly manipulation for all I know. I need more time to observe, but I assure you she is indeed powerful."

"Do as you wish, Mystique. We'll be in touch." The line suddenly went dead.

Mystique sat down the phone and walked over to the large window, changing back into Principal Darkholme.

_Soon, soon everything will be in place. _

**XxX**

Halle walked into the English class, the back of her neck still sweating from her encounter with Principal Darkholme. She handed the note to the teacher; he stood up and took Halle by the shoulder to the front of the class. Twenty sets of eyes stared at her; she stared back, trying to recognize somebody.

"Class this is Halle Lawny, I want you all to make her feel welcome. Any questions for our new student?"

Several hands shot up.

"Ah, yes; Jeremy?" The teacher called on a boy in the front of the room.

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in Ohio, but I just moved here." Halle answered back.

"Let's see…Isabel?"

"How old are you?" A scrawny looking girl in the back of the class called out.

"Fifteen; I'll be sixteen in August."

"Okay one more, Rogue?"

Halle's ears perked up as Rogue stood up from her seat in the very back of the room. The two exchanged a brief smile and Halle's anxieties began to fade away.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

The teacher handed Halle a textbook and a copy of _To kill a Mockingbird. _Halle grinned and took a seat next to Rogue in the back of the class as the teacher began to talk.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing some of the characters in this book. You can say what you like about them, what you don't like about them, some attributes they might have. And I will right on the board what we have when we're done."

The class went by very quickly; from what the other students had said, it sounded like Halle would enjoy the book. Loading her books into her locker, she made her way to geometry. The teacher was a stern lady who told Halle to sit down and copy someone's notes, then went right back to teaching the lesson on the board.

_Thanks for all the help lady, NOT!_

She awkwardly scanned the rows for an empty seat, finding one in the very back corner. She sighed and moved the textbook she had been given into the crook of her arm so it wouldn't fall out. She was about halfway there when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

"_Psst! Fraulien, _sit over here."

Halle smiled at the German accented voice. She turned around and sat sown next to Kurt, who had a smug grin on his face.

"About time you joined us, _Ms. Lawny." _He teased.

"Shut up; what are we learning today, _Mr. Wagner?"_ She shot back.

He tossed her his notes on several mathematical formulas, which she quickly copied down into her own notebook. The rest of the period went by swiftly, mostly because Halle was too busy laughing at the funny things Kurt whispered into her ear when the teacher wasn't looking, and then it was time for chemistry. Halle was actually looking forward to that; it had always been her best subject in her old school. The teacher was a very nice man by the name of Mr. Davies who had a very bushy moustache to rival that of a walrus.

"You couldn't have come on a better day, Halle. We were just reviewing the elements of the periodic table, simple stuff. Why don't you take a seat next to Kitty over there and you'll get all caught up."

Kitty scooted over her books and allowed Halle the seat next to her with an exited grin on her face. As predicted, the class was soon over and it was time for her least favorite subject: US History. Nobody she knew was in the class with her, most of the kids gave her a fishy-eyed look then went back to copying random dates that the teacher blurted out amidst the seemingly endless facts. She was an older lady who seemed as dry and boring as the facts she insisted on having them learn. Once or twice Halle felt her head begin to droop, only to be rudely awakened by the teacher talking about another "important" thing that happened during the 1800s. Finally after a seemingly endless period, it was time for lunch.

_Thank you god of school lunch period!_

**XxX**

The lunch lady scooped a glob of what looked to be chicken salad on Halle's tray and bellowed "NEXT!" Halle fought off the instinct to throw whatever was on her tray on the lunch lady's bulbous head and instead grabbed bottled water from the vending machine.

_Now to the issue at hand: finding a seat_

The electricity-wielding mutant gazed at the masses of teenagers at different tables and suddenly felt very small. A hand on her shoulder made her nearly drop her tray.

"There you are Halle! We usually sit outside, but it's been so cold outside lately…"

Halle nodded, letting Jean steer her to a table near the center of the room, but not really listening to what she was saying. Instead she was looking over to the far side of the cafeteria where a group of boys where sitting. She recognized them immediately as the boys Kitty had warned her about when they went shopping, except no Pietro Maximoff. She let out a barely audible sigh and sat down next to Kurt; she perked up straight away as Kurt started recalling funny stories. By the end of lunch she was holding her sides from laughing too much.

"So...Halle….What's….you're schedule?" Evan asked between pants of laughter.

"Oh, um…" She pulled out the piece of paper and put it so that the whole table could see.

"Ooh! We have creative writing together! High five girl!" Tabitha reached over Kurt to High-five Halle.

"Like, we have gym together last period! But that's like, my WORST subject." Kitty groaned.

"_Was?_ You're taking German?"

The whole table went silent as all eyes went to Halle and Kurt. Halle's ears were beginning to turn a light pink; she fake coughed and became much occupied with her shoe.

"Uh, well, yeah. I mean; I didn't really want to take Spanish, or French. So….yeah."

"Oh, sure, okay then. _Wunderbar"_

The bell rang, students scattered, and Halle ran to class, her head down and face red.

**Sorry this took so long guys! A wire came out from a bracket halfway between the chapter and I've been pretty preoccupied with that for a while. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long chapter, and/or any wrong information about high school. I'm only in eighth grade and I tried to look up as much information about it as I could, which was very scarce to be honest. So if anyone wants to help me learn about the marvelous wonders of high school, feel free to do so! So until next time, peace out! Oh, BTW, my version of Mystique is based off the first season, just to let ya know!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, this week has been so hectic that I almost forgot to update! Oh well, here it is for you wonderful little readers! BTW thanks to Captain Mockingjay for all the info about high school! **

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.11**

"COME ON LADIES! KEEP IT UP!"

Kitty groaned and proceeded to run yet another lap around the outdoor track, wishing she was still in her Home Ec. Class instead of gym. Why Coach had decided to have class outside was beyond her, even the sweatpants she had decided to bring weren't helping shield her from the bitter cold. The phasing mutant girl looked over at her friend and frowned.

_Poor Halle, I should've told her to bring a longer pair of pants. She must be freezing right now!_

Indeed the spiky haired female looked like she was dreading the cold as much as Kitty, but on the inside was a different story. She felt like running had definitely helped improved her mood; it always had, even when she was younger. The way her legs felt like they could lift off from the ground and take her away any second always set her mind at ease. Halle could definitely pass Kitty in no time flat, but for some reason she didn't feel like she had to be the fastest, she was just enjoying the company of her friend. They were about to pass the bleachers on the far side of the field when Halle noticed something; music was coming out from underneath the bleachers.

"Hey, Kitty. You go ahead; I need to check something out."

"Like, you sure? We're like the last ones." She panted, leaning over to catch her breath.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll catch up later." Halle insisted, intent on finding out where the music was coming from.

Kitty shrugged and ran ahead in an attempt to catch up to the rest of the class. Halle rubbed her arms, trying to bring warmth back into them, and carefully stepped towards the bleachers. The grass was lightly frosted and crunched beneath Halle's shoes as she proceeded to go beneath the cold, metal bleachers. The music was coming from an iPod left on shuffle and was currently playing a _MGMT _song with a catchy beat. Several comic books were scattered here and there along the frozen grass, it looked like somebody was here recently.

"Looking for something, _babe_?"

Halle jumped and nearly hit her head on the bleachers. Pietro stood behind her, amused by her reaction. She let loose an irritated groan and looked at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that! For your information, I was looking for something: _you._ Where were you this morning? I barely saw you at all."

Pietro shrugged and sat down on the hard ground.

"I don't like my Monday classes. I pretended to be sick in gym then just came back here."

Halle sat down next to him and looked him hard in the eyes.

"You _skipped?_ Dude, that's kinda bad, I mean, it could go on your permanent record or something!"

Pietro snickered; he leaned back with a comic book close to his face.

"Please, you're sounding like that know- it- all, _Kitty Pryde_. What you gonna do about it, _babe_?"

Those words felt like someone had slapped Halle upside the face with a wooden board. Her hands balled into fists, she stood up while her blood began to boil.

_What a pig! How dare he talk about my friends like that!_

Pietro looked up for a split second to see sparks flinging themselves from Halle's hands; he dropped his comic book and stood up. His jaw dropped to his waist, she was a mutant! He could feel the electricity in the air making his white hair stand on end when she pointed a finger at him.

"Look, you don't talk about my friends like that. _Got it?"_

Pietro gulped and put his hands up.

"Hey, easy there. I didn't mean it, promise!"

Halle lowered her hand and gave him a hard glare. The electricity in the chilly air had since faded, leaving Pietro slightly relieved.

"Kitty was right about you, you're nothing but a _mutant_ _delinquent,_ giving the rest of us a bad name."

Pietro opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't get the words out of his throat. He watched sullenly as she ran out from under the bleachers to join the rest of her gym class; she was right, he as being a jerk to her.

_Way to go Quicksilver, ruin your chance with yet another girl!_

**XxX**

Halle dressed quickly in the locker room, tugging on her jeans and boots with intensity.

_Kitty was right; he's nothing but an asshole! Why did I even bother giving him the benefit of the doubt?_

She was heartbroken to say the least, and a bit embarrassed that she had lost control like that in front of him. Halle grabbed her bag and flung it on her shoulder, then stomped out of the locker room. Her head was spinning from the amount of bad words she was thinking about calling Pietro when she saw him again, when she collided with something big yet soft at the same time.

"We must stop meeting like this, _Fraulien."_

Halle looked up to see Kurt's head gazing down on her; Halle pulled away harshly. Kurt's smile faded when he saw how upset his friend was.

"You okay Halle? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Kurt, let's just go to class." She insisted, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

The German sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, he hated seeing Halle so upset, especially if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. They reached the classroom and walked into Mr. Schneider's German class. This class was an easy A for Kurt, all he had to do was copy the words on the board into his notebook, then whenever test time came around he didn't even have to look at them. Halle took the seat that Kurt had pulled out for her and sat down next to the window. She could see the football field clearly, her temper flared at the thought of Pietro leisurely strolling like he didn't have a care in the world, going around and insulting whoever he wanted to. The grip on her pencil tightened until her knuckles turned white.

"You're a terrible liar, _liebe._"

Halle turned her head away from the window; Kurt leaned back in his chair studying her through his murky hologrammed eyes. She huffed and curved back to the window. He put a hand on hers; through the facade she could still feel three fuzzy fingers trying to release her death grip on the pencil.

"You can tell me Halle, I won't say anything to anyone else."

She sighed, let go of the pencil, and faced him.

"Well, when the girls took me shopping there was this really nice guy there. He seemed nice enough and all, but when I saw him at school today he turned out to be a real-"

"_Arschloch? _It means asshole in German."

Kurt grinned as he succeeded in his goal: making Halle smile and giggle. She nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, ya hit the nail right on the head pal. Anyways, I saw him today outside and he said he was cutting class. I told him it was a bad thing to do, and he accused me of being a know-it-all like _Kitty_. Then I kinda lost control and put on a little light show for him by accident. And just when I thought I was getting the hang of this thing. But the weird thing is he's a mutant too, with some type of hood or something."

Kurt's pulse quickened at the thought of one of the Brotherhood boys flirting with Halle and then insulting Kitty, it made him want to punch whoever it was in the face. He replayed a tape of himself fighting off each boy and having Halle run into his arms like one of the fair maidens in the adventure novels he read late at night. He gulped, dreading the answer he would receive when he asked her who had been flirting with her, the bell rang and Mr. Schneider walked in. Kurt cursed under his breath and began to write the phrases down in his notebook like he always did; but his mind replayed the tape of himself being a hero over and over again that he didn't even notice the bell wring a second time, signaling that the school day was now over.

**Done! So about this chapter; it didn't really come out exactly like I wanted it to, but I think I've contracted a major case of writers block from being away from this story for so long. It sucks and this was the shitty result. Anyone who is willing to help me by giving me some tips about breaking my block will be greatly appreciated! So I don't know if there will be another update soon or not, it really depends on if I can break my block or not. Thanks for reading anyways.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey again! So we'll just call this chapter my attempt at breaking my writers block. If this chapter totally sucks, I'll delete it and start over; if it's good I'll keep it. Here goes I guess…**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.12**

Kurt stretched lazily on the couch, the sound of Evan's video game in the background. His tail moved idly from side to side as he watched Evan kill multiple zombies.

"Where's Halle?" He asked tonelessly.

"For the last time, man. She's at track practice and Kitty, Rogue, and Auntie O went to go get her. If you're so bored come play this with me; zombies don't slay themselves you know."

Kurt groaned and accepted the controller Evan handed to him. Five minutes later he had already been killed seven times and was beginning to get frustrated.

"This isn't fair! I only have three fingers; you have five, unfair advantage _mein Freund." _

Evan shrugged just as the door opened and the sounds of cheering could be heard. Somersaulting over the back of the couch, Kurt made his way to the front door and grinned. Halle was surrounded by several members of the house and had a bright smile on her face; Kurt teleported so that he was right in front of her, causing others around him to gag at the brimstone-smelling smoke.

"Well? Did you make it?"

"Yep; sure did!" She answered between fits of coughing.

Kurt picked her up and spun her around several times, not really caring how sweaty she was. It was only after he set her back on the ground did he realize that onlookers were staring; indeed Halle's face was beginning to blush scarlet.

_Dummkopf! Why on earth would you do that?! Ugh, can you say awkward? _

Halle quickly excused herself and all but sprinted to her room. Kurt groaned and teleported back to the couch where Evan hadn't moved. Evan paused the game and turned around to face the blue elf.

"Admit it bro; you are so in love with her."

Kurt's blush intensified, leaving his face a vivid violet.

"_Vas? _Me, in love, with Halle? I'm, well, it's just such a strong word! I mean think about it; you tell a person you love them when you want to get _married_, Evan. I'm just…not sure."

Evan shrugged and turned back to his game to continue the zombie carnage.

"Whatever dude; but I heard from Rogue that she saw Pietro flirting with Halle when they went shopping on Sunday. If I were you, I'd stake your claim."

Kurt's throat went dry. The person who had been flirting with her, was _Pietro?! _His tail lashed out in blind rage and knocked over a lamp that had been standing beside the couch. He sheepishly picked it up and rubbed the red out of his eyes.

"Geez, when you say it like that it sounds like wild kingdom where lions are taking down antelopes. So what do I do?"

Evan snickered and slayed another zombie, sending a spray of red onto the TV screen.

"Come on man. You got Amanda to go out with you, obviously you did something right."

"And now she's a crazy bitch because I broke up with her! _Nein_, I'll…think of something." Kurt answered with a small sigh.

Evan shrugged and coughed as Kurt teleported away with his trademark _Bamf! _

**XxX **

"_Halle, where are you Halle? Halle, Where are you Halle?"_

_Halle followed the mystical voice down the dark corridor, a small pinprick of light could be seen at the end. It was pitch black darkness with the exception of the end of the hall. _

"_Wake up now, Halle wake up!" Another voice hissed, its accent revealing English not as a first language. Halle turned around but saw nothing, and continued to walk until a violent tremor brought her to her knees._

"_Wake up, wake up!"_

Halle rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure looming over her; her mouth opened to unleash a scream but was clamped shut by three fuzzy fingers. She tore Kurt's appendages off her face and glared at him in the darkness.

"_What. The. Hell! _It's four AM on a Saturday Kurt, I could still be sleeping!"

"I know, but please get dressed? I'll explain later, just, please?"

Halle grumbled and pulled out a change of clothes from her closet to change in to.

"Look at me while I'm changing and I'll shock your tail so hard you won't feel it for a week." She warned as Kurt turned his back to her. She quickly brushed her teeth in the bathroom and splashed water on her face; Kurt was waiting for her with a sly grin on his face.

"Ready now, _liebe?" _

Halle sleepily nodded as Kurt wrapped his arms around her.

"Kurt? What are you-?"

There was a blast of warm air, a stench of rotten eggs, and the feeling of being sucked through a long tube. Halle slowly opened her eyes and let the scene swim into view; they were now standing in the middle of the garage. Kurt released Halle and eyed her wearily as she struggled to stand up again.

"Sorry about that, you get used to it after a while."

Halle, now feeling better, aimed her grey eyes at the shiny motorcycle next to her. She never had actually ridden one before, but she always enjoyed watching them glide down the road.

"Is that yours, Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled, sat down on the bike, and stuck the keys in the ignition.

"If this was mine, would I take Scott's car every morning?"

"I guess not; wait a sec. Who owns is it then?"

Kurt handed Halle a red helmet while adjusting a black one over his head.

"Logan's. He'll never know it's gone; it's an adventure."

"I don't know Kurt, it seems awfully dangerous." She replied, not sure whether to get on the bike or not.

Kurt flicked open the visor of his helmet and set his golden eyes on Halle. There was a hint of mischief and something else Halle couldn't place.

"Please? I promise it'll be worth it." He pleaded while holding out a hand to her, beckoning for her to join him.

Halle sighed and let a faint smile cross her lips. She put the helmet on her head, accepted his hand and got on the bike behind him, putting her arms around his chest.

_Are those abs? _

Halle ran her fingers lightly up his chest again and confirmed her assumption as her fingers ran across tight muscle.

_They are! He has a damn six pack! How did I not notice that before?_

Kurt revved the bike, sending shivers down Halle's spine while the garage door opened. It wasn't even light out yet, stars could be seen off in the distance. A wave of doubt washed over Halle as she thought about all the motorcycle accidents she had ever heard of.

"Kurt? I don't know if we should-"

_VROOM!_

They were then speeding down the driveway of Xavier's, then on the highway; not many cars were out because of the early hour so Kurt could go as fast as he pleased. Halle could feel the wind whip around them, digging into her skin like miniature cold claws. They turned off several roads until they hit the one lane back roads of Winchester; there wasn't a building in sight except for the occasional farmhouse or barn scattered absently. Halle could feel Kurt's heart rate accelerating as they dodged several hairpin curves, but he had an extreme feel for the bike and could maneuver it with ease.

"How do you like it so far?" Kurt yelled over the roar of the bike.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Halle yelled a little too loudly back, but Kurt didn't seem to notice and laughed instead. Halle was laughing too, just because the rush of excitement overtaking her.

Finally they reached a mountain overlook when Kurt slowed the bike and put it in park. He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair, Halle doing the same. They overlook was grassy and railed by railroad ties that were beginning to rot from old age; Kurt held out a hand to Halle and led her away from the bike so they would have a clear view of the mountains.

"Okay Kurt, what's going on?" Halle probed, wanting to know why she had been roused from sleep for this early morning jaunt.

"Why don't you turn around and find out, _liebe?"_

Halle did as she was told and turned around to face the darkened sky. Suddenly, as if by magic, it began to lighten to a sky blue as a giant ball of orange pulled up from the mountains. The clouds were painted with blazing shades of pink and gold as the rays of light hit them, the mountains were set ablaze with dazzling shades of red and orange making it look like they were on fire. Halle could feel tears prick in her eyes just from the sheer beauty of the rising sun over the mountains.

"Oh, Kurt. It's beautiful, like somebody painted a masterpiece right before our eyes."

Kurt wrapped an arm around her, not saying anything, just enjoying her presence. He had come here several times before to look at the sunrise, but never with another person before. It had been a private thing, until now of course. His stomach suddenly growled like a hungry bear and completely ruined the moment. Halle giggled and tore her eyes away from the rising sun.

"Know any good places to eat around here?"

**XxX**

Several minutes later they were standing in the doorway of _Moe's old fashioned-diner _with Kurt in his normal-guise_. _It was a small diner with shelves full of old knick-knacks and family photos, more than likely of the owner's family. They were seated by a sweet-faced old lady and decided to sit at the bar so they could see inside the old-fashioned kitchen. A few people mingled around, not really paying any attention to them, drinking coffee and watching the old TV set.

"Morning Huns, can I take ya order?" The old woman asked them.

Halle skimmed over the menu, not realizing how hungry she was until now. It all looked delicious; she couldn't make up her mind.

"Ah, yeah. I'll have bacon, toast, short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, and eggs sunny side up. With orange juice please."

The waitress nodded and wrote down the order; Kurt turned to Halle with a cocked eyebrow and a jovial grin.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"What? I'm hungry!" Halle defended.

Kurt chuckled and ordered the exact same thing, minus the eggs sunny side up, he opted for scrambled instead. They made small talk mostly, about school and such. The food came and Kurt relaxed as he and Halle ate; all through the meal Kurt kept glancing at Halle's hair, finding it funny that without any gel to make it spiky it was slightly curly, falling into little black wisps down the nape of her neck. He smiled and gave a content sigh, he felt perfectly at ease in this place with Halle. He paid for the meal much to Halle's objections, explaining that it was what a gentleman does when he takes a lady out to a meal, and climbed on the motorcycle. The ride home was silent, just the sound of air rushing past them.

"HEY KURT?" Halle yelled, breaking the barrier of silence between them.

"YEAH?" He yelled back.

"Um, THIS WAS REALLY FUN, THANKS FOR TAKING ME."

"SURE, NO PROBLEM."

Kurt was sure his heart was going to bruise his ribs if it beat any faster. He pulled the bike into the driveway of Xavier's institute and put the bike in park. Halle hopped off and pulled the helmet off, shaking her hair out like she was in a movie. Kurt gulped and pulled his helmet off too, making sure to place them _exactly_ where he found them. They stood there awkwardly for a minute or two, Kurt's heart hammering in his chest.

_What are you waiting for, kiss her! You know you want to!_

The voices in his head were chanting, he shushed them and cleared his throat.

"So…you liked the diner?"

"Uh, yeah. It was good; the sunrise was breathtaking. Thanks for taking me."

"_Ja,_ no problem,_ liebe;_ I'm glad you liked it..."

_Make a move! Do something you Attrappe! _

Before he had a chance to react, Halle took his wrist and switched off the image inducer. Her hand slithered down and grabbed his. Kurt thought it was cliché to think it, but her hand really did fit into his tri-fingered one perfectly. He got his courage up and took her other hand in his; he looked deep into her eyes, marveling at them.

"Well ain't this sweet." A gruff voice brought him back to earth.

He dropped her hands and stared horrified at the face of Logan. His nervous butterflies turned into cold needles, shooting into his spine. In a split second decision Kurt grabbed Halle's hand again and teleported them away from the angry Wolverine. Safe from harm's way

**Just a little bit of fluffiness for yall. So here's the thing, school started and that means that new chapters will be coming in slower *Sob*! But I think writing this chapter made the block kinda-sort of go away, I had this idea for a while now and I'm glad I finally got it written down. Uh, yeah…that's it.**

**New German Translations from Google translate, sorry if they are wrong!**

Liebe: love

Attrape: dummy

Ja: Yeah


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter time! So before I start, I would really like to say thanks to all reviewers, you have no idea how much this means to me that you guys like this! **_**You like me, you really like me!**_** I can't stress enough how much I look forward to your reviews each time I post a new chapter. So from me to all you reviewers out there,**_** thank you.**_** Okay, chapter time!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.13 **

Halle felt her blood freeze as she entered the girl's locker room with the other female counterparts of the new Bayville High track team. Putting her bag on the bench; her spine gave a groan of protest, reminding her of Logan's punishment for the little joyride Kurt decided to take her on. With a wistful smile her memories brought her back to last week.

_Logan stood in front of them inside the jet hangar with sponges, rags, and bucket of soapy water. Kurt and Halle exchanged glances, worried as to what he would to do next. "Alright bubs, MY punishment for ya was a level ten DR session; but apparently that's too "dangerous" according to Chuck. So instead you'll be washing the blackbird, by hand." He sat the cleaning supplies in front of the two and stalked out, muttering under his breath._

Halle was brought back to reality by one of her teammates poking her on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to kick some ass out there, Halle?"

Halle gulped and nodded. It was the first track meet of the year, and she was flat out nervous. The team seemed confident that they could win against the opposing teams, but Halle wasn't so sure; she had seen them come in one by one, and they looked pretty intimidating. Coach walked into the locker room as Halle put on her shoes, motioning for them to come out onto the field. It was bitterly cold; Halle cursed while goose bumps rose on her legs and wondered why they had to run when it was so cold outside. But she didn't have much time to think as Coach steered her towards the starting block, she was first up. Halle began going into a sort of Zen-like state, clearing her head and focusing at the task at hand, when she heard a distinct voice. A distinct _German _voice. Her head snapped up to the stands where people where huddled together and sharing blankets, when her gray eyes caught sight of several neon posters in a sea of grey. Written on they in black marker were things like "GO HALLE!" and "Halle Lawny: Fast as lightning!" Being Held up by none other than Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Tabitha. Halle smiled and put her feet into position.

_All right guys, let's do this._

There was a loud bang as the starting gun fired, and she was off. The ground was flying under her feet, she felt as if she was flying! Before she knew it Halle was back at the finish line, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Her teammates all clapped her on the back as she sat on the bench, panting and wiping her forehead.

_Was that it? Jeez, that wasn't so bad._

Somebody handed her a water bottle, she took it graciously and chugged it. When she was finished, Halle realized how rude she must have come off and looked up to apologize. A pair of dark grey eyes met hers, Halle clenched her hands.

"Uh, _you're welcome._" Pietro snapped before taking back the now empty water bottle. Halle couldn't help herself from snapping back.

"Oh, _now_ you're all nice? Did you just have a switch on your back that you can flip and then-_ping!_ You're all nice again? You know what, you have issues. Now if you'll excuse me-" Halle got up from the bench-"I'm sitting over _there._"

Pietro sat back down on the bench, deflated and slightly angry. He didn't mean to come off so snarky, it just slipped out at the worst of times. His eyes wandered to Halle who was sitting on the far side of the bench, looking everywhere but him. He ran a hand through his hair and got up to apologize just as Coach pushed him towards the starting block saying, "This is for the win Pietro!" Frankly, Pietro didn't really care about winning anymore, he just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide. Regardless of that he took his place on the starting block and got into position. The starting gun went off, catching Pietro off guard; he was already far behind and getting farther by the second. Glancing over at the bench he could see Coach and the team telling him to get his act together, all except for Halle whose head was at her feet. Pietro inwardly groaned.

_Alright, alright. Enough with the guilt fest, I'll be the nice guy._

He began to pick up speed, passing other teams left and right. His whole team on the bench looked on in amazement as he was nearing first place. The runner in front of him sensed it too, and turned around only to have a cloud of dust fly in his face as Pietro crossed the finish line. The entire field exploded in cheers as his team joined him on the field and surrounded him in a group. Pietro looked up and saw Halle wasn't part of the group, or anywhere for that matter, then let his shoulders slump.

_Well that's just great. Guess I did all that for nothing._

Pietro picked his way through the crowd and made his way towards the exit, cursing under his breath as he walked. He figured that Halle had already left, he didn't blame her. Suddenly a hand descended on his shoulder, a bony and firm hand. Pietro bit his lip to keep from yelling and turned to face his attacker.

"What do you want, _Mystique? _Here to babysit me again?" He half-whispered half-snarled at Mystique in her Principal Darkholme guise.

"Come with me Pietro, there is someone who is here to see you." She commanded. Her tone deep and menacing.

Not thinking it would be wise to argue with a shape shifter who could kill him in a second, Pietro obeyed and let her steer him towards the bleachers. He stepped over a fly-infested hotdog and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. He turned around but saw that Mystique had left, as if vanishing into thin air. Pietro was getting frustrated and threw his arms up in the air.

"Okay, I'm here whoever you are! Can we make this quick? I have stuff to do and people to see."

Pietro turned back around and jumped a foot in the air. A large, looming, dark shadow had just appeared out of nowhere and was mere inches from his face. Time seemed to stop, yet his pulse quickened like a spooked animal being caught in a deadly snare with no means of escaping.

"_Hello, son."_

**CLIFFHANGER! Muhahah….so yeah. That's it for now and new chapters are coming soon…Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yay! Two updates in one week, WOOT WOOT! So funny thing is I thought of this chapter before the previous chapter, but I thought it'd sound weird if I just put it in there before, ya know? So without further adieu I bring you this chapter. WARNING: Mild OOC-ness from canon characters such as Pietro**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch. 14**

Pietro felt his heartbeat begin to slow as he regained his jaded composure. He put one hand in his pocket, the other idly swinging by his side as he shot an icy glare at Magneto.

"Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here,_ Dad?_"

"What's the matter, a father can't come to his son's track meet to cheer him on?"

Pietro grumbled and stuck his other hand in his pocket. "A father can. I'm not so sure about _you,_ though. Now what is it that you want badly enough to have to talk to me here?"

Magneto placed a hand over his heart and adopted a look of fake hurt. Pietro scoffed and kicked a pebble on the ground.

"Come now Pietro, don't speak like that. You know that I care deeply for you and your sister."

Pietro scoffed once again and mumbled under his breath. Magneto sighed and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm afraid that you're right about my ulterior motives. I do need something from you."

"Surprise Surprise. What is it? Stealing, breaking into something? Or how about we end the world?" Pietro mocked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Actually, no. What I need from you is information; tell me about your friend Halle."

Pietro's hear skipped a beat, then another. He fumbled around with his words and ended up choking on them and doubling over into a coughing fit. Magneto watched silently, absorbing his son's actions until Pietro finally stood up.

"Yeah, what about her, what could you possibly want with her?"

"Are you two…friends?" Magneto's tone was questioning, though the eyes under the shadow of his helmet were gleaming with something Pietro could easily recognize. It was greed; hard and cold greed mixed with a sort of luster that made him cringe on the inside

"No, she hates me; why do you even care, huh? You've never shown this much interest in my social life before."

Magneto stood quietly for a second, when he finally spoke his words came out slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether to use them or not.

"You say she hates you, but yet I can see you are…_fond_ of her. Correct?"

Pietro felt his face begin to heat until his cheeks were a light red color; he clenched and unclenched his hands inside his pockets.

"I thought so." Magneto continued, "If you help me with this plan than I can promise you one thing."

Pietro cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have that I would want?"

Magneto let out an unearthly chuckle and took his hand off of Pietro's shoulder. "I can promise you this: at the end of my plan, she will be _yours._ Do we have an agreement, son?"

Pietro shook off his father's hand and shuddered slightly. Halle…would be...his? What did that even mean?

_How else would she ever talk to you again; she hates you, remember? Do it! Do it do it do it! C'mon, you KNOW you want her, now's your chance!_

"Alright!" Pietro yelled, a little louder than he had intended it to be, "Just tell me what your stupid plan is already."

**XxX**

Halle grunted as Logan flipped her on her back for the umpteenth time that Saturday morning. He stood over her and offered a hand that she graciously accepted. "Again, spark-plug."

It had been Professor Xavier's idea for Halle to start private training after she had come home from the track meet and accidentally blown up several hallway lamps by sheer frustration. Since Halle was terrified of the danger room, "There's no way I'm going in THAT thing again!" Logan had offered to teach her hand-to-hand combat on the lawn. So far she could throw a good kick, but every time she swung at Logan he would grab her wrist and flip her on her back; the fact the ground was slightly frosty didn't help either.

Halle dropped down into a battle stance with her feet spread a little wider than her shoulders like Logan had shown her. Logan mimed her, his hands close to his sides; Halle took a running leap and jumped high in the air, her foot aiming for his neck. But Logan was faster and caught her ankle, putting Halle off balance and sending her crashing to the ground. The spiky haired girl groaned and tried to sit up, only to have Logan pin her to the ground.

"Try to get me off." He ordered.

"What?" Halle squeaked.

"I said try to get me off; remember that size doesn't matter, it's all about technique."

She bunched her eyebrows in determination before bucking her hips and rolling over to her stomach, pinning Logan in the process. She gave an exited smile and rolled off of him, thoroughly exhausted as her adrenaline left her. Logan offered her a hand once again and helped her up. The two walked back to the mansion, their breath hanging in front of them in little clouds.

"I can tell ya improving. But what ya need to learn is how to throw a decent punch for chrissakes! Do you know how many times I threw you off?"

Halle hung her head in defeat, until she felt Logan playfully rub her hair and chuckled. She giggled and readjusted her now flattened spikes, slightly blushing at Logan's teasing. The two had definitely gotten closer since Halle's first meeting. In fact; she had begun to get closer to everyone at the mansion, calling Professor Xavier "Grandfather" by accident more than once. But it was true, they were her family; Ms. Munroe acted like a mother figure, Logan like an overprotective Uncle, and the professor like a wizened grandfather. No matter how many times she tried Halle could never call someone Father again, at least not now, anyways.

"Good session today, same time next week?"

"Sure!" Halle called back to Logan as he strode into the mansion.

_I think I'll make some hot chocolate_

She walked into the mansion's kitchen only to see that there was a mug of hot chocolate already on the counter. Halle looked behind her, then down the hall, then behind her again to see if it belonged to anyone; seeing nobody, Halle shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her hands around the warm cup and inhaled the chocolaty scent, letting it slide down her throat and fill her with much needed warmth.

_Bamf!_

Halle halted her sipping and turned around to see what caused the sound.

"Ah, _Guten tag_ Halle... I see you found my hot chocolate…"

The electric mutant felt her neck begin to sweat; it was _Kurt's _cocoa she was drinking. She quickly set the cup down and wiped her chocolate mustache off her face. He didn't say anything, just stood there with his tail wrapping and unwrapping itself around his leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just thought, you know, since it was here and I-I just thought, um…it didn't belong to anybody." She stuttered, cheeks burning.

_You are the queen of smooth, Halle. Why don't you ask if you can eat his bacon again, while you're at it?_

"No problem! I'll just make myself another cup, it's good isn't it?"

Halle daftly shook her head while Kurt teleported to the cupboard and grabbed another mug. He then teleported over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"It's a recipe my adopted mother showed me how to make; I hate that powdered _Scheiße_. It doesn't even taste like chocolate!

He poured the milk into a pot and added powdered cocoa from a small box Halle didn't know was beside her. Kurt was humming to himself while whisking the mixture with his tail; a sudden realization hit Halle.

"Wait, you were adopted?"

Kurt stopped humming and turned around to face her while still whisking the mixture with his tail.

"_Ja,_ my adopted parents found me in the river and took me in. It was always kinda obvious growing up, they didn't have fur or tails or anything like that. But it hasn't bothered me; they treated me like they would treat any son."

"Oh…sorry I asked. So you've never actually met your real parents?"

The fuzzy blue teleporter emptied the contents of the pot into a mug and tossed in some marshmallows from a bag. He placed his elbows on the counter and narrowed his brow while stirring the liquid with a spoon.

"_Nien._ I think about it sometimes, you know, like if they looked like me and stuff. But then I remind myself that I have a family and everything I've ever wanted…so I'm happy."

Halle nodded and looked down into her hot chocolate.

"I know what you mean. I never really had a good family situation I guess you could say…with my Dad and all…" Her voice wavered and she took a sip of her drink.

Kurt frowned and was sudden bold; he lifted Halle's chin with his finger so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were watery and rimmed with red on the edges.

"It's okay," he said, his voice soothing, "We have a family. _Here at the mansion_. We all look out for each other and care for each other. If that isn't a family I don't know what is."

Halle shrugged and took another sip of her chocolate. Kurt sighed and lifted his mug high above his head.

"I'd like to propose a toast, _Fraulien. _To having parent issues, to whether them being deadbeats or abandoning you, cheers!"

Halle wiped her eyes and lifted her mug to clink Kurt's.

"_Cheers."_

**What do you think of the chapter? Is it too Mary-sue yet? So yeah…updates should be out soon-ish and I'm glad you guys are still reading this! If anyone has any questions, comments, or constructive feedback that you'd like to give me please don't hesitate to ask! I absolutely love answering questions! So until next time I suppose!**

**German translations:**

_**Scheiße:**_** shit or crap**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Y'all! Uh, I don't really have anything to say except thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Uh…yeah that's all I really have to say, so on with the show!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.15**

Kurt Wagner was to say the least, a lady charmer. He wasn't a player, but he could still make a girl feel like swooning with his German-accented words and sweet disposition. But now the tables had been turned and now he was the one that felt like swooning. It could've been the way her gray eyes sparkled like silver when she smiled, or the way her midnight mane made him want to reach and hold her in his arms and never let go; whatever it was, Kurt couldn't take much more of it. He was falling in love with the girl sitting right in front of him at the lunch table shoving her nachos this way and that to find something worth eating in the mass of cheese and chili. He glared down at his tuna salad, if that's what you wanted to call it, and wished he was sitting beside her instead of Evan who was taking the responsibility of telling everyone at the table the highlights of last night's game.

Unbeknown to Kurt, Halle was having those exact same feelings. At first she wasn't sure, but after taking a step back and looking at the relationship, if was obvious. She pushed her fork through the cheesy mess and finally found and chip worth eating. As she chewed, Halle pondered what on earth was happening to her.

_Surely to god he feels the same! I mean, you don't just take a girl on a romantic motorcycle ride if you don't have feelings for her…right? I like him a lot, I wouldn't mind if we were a thing. Maybe I should ask him what he thinks_

"Hey Kurt?"

The moment he looked up Halle immediately regretted opening her mouth. Apparently the whole table had lost interest in whatever sport Evan was gabbing on about and was directing their attention on her; Halle cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to…uh, _eat some of my nachos_?" Halle internally groaned while melting under Kurt's stare. He nodded and grabbed a handful using only his first three fingers; Halle thought it was funny that when he had the image inducer on his other two fingers didn't even move. The bell rang and lunch period was over, much to Halle's relief as she scurried to her locker.

_Well that was awkward_

"Well that was awkward with a capital A."

Halle jumped and Tabitha laughed, slamming her locker door with a loud _BANG!_ The shadowy haired girl glared at the blonde before collecting her stuff.

"I know. It's just everyone was looking at me and I kinda… panicked, I guess. Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Nah. If you were an idiot you would've told him you wanted to go out right in front of everyone. Now THAT would've made it at least twenty times worse; although, that was pretty lame, you've got to admit." Tabitha and Halle made their way to a fork in the hall when Halle turned to Tabitha.

"Well what do I do then, huh? I'm not like you; I can't just tell guys what I feel like that. I've never felt like this before about a guy, I feel like such a damned-"

"Virgin?" Tabitha finished while wiggling her eyebrows. Halle let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

"It's just so much more complicated now, I-I'm kinda new at this stuff I guess. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"It always is, they make it look all simple in movies and stuff but it's really not. Here, take this-" Tabitha's hand dove into her notebook and returned with a pink envelope. Halle stared at it before taking it from Tabitha with a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"What is it?" Halle asked as Tabitha scoffed.

"A Valentine's day card stupid! Haven't you noticed the decorations around the school? The holiday's this Friday!"

For the first time since Monday Halle looked up at the shiny red and pink hearts that littered the walls and turned the hallway a soft shade of pink when the sun hit them.

_How did I not notice that until today?_

"Are you sure Tabitha? Don't you want to give it to someone?" Halle bit her lip, silently praying that Tabitha would say no.

"Nope, I was going to give it to a cute guy in geometry, but it turns out he's not exactly _into girls _I guess you could say. So yeah…you can have it. I think you need it more than I do."

Halle practically tackled Tabitha in a hug before she was pried off. "Easy, it's just a card. Oh shit, we're late!"

The two girls sprinted down opposite halls, Halle grinning all the way with the envelope sticking out of her pocket.

**XxX**

Kurt wasn't sure what to do, seeing as Valentine's Day was only two days away. Normally the school held a dance, but due to budget cuts they had to cancel, so now Kurt was screwed. He tugged off his sweatshirt and laid it on the bench next to him, careful not to knock over his someone's yellow sports drink…or what Kurt _hoped_ was a sports drink. The boy's locker rooms reeked of sweat and axe body spray and worsened as the football jocks came in from their gym class, covered in a sticky sheen.

"Did you guys see that kid I knocked over? Man, I almost snapped him like a twig!"

There were several grunts as they all laughed, Kurt rolled his eyes and began to undo his shoes.

_Classic meat-heads, all brawn no verdammt brain _

"So what are you doing for your woman on Valentine's day, Marcus?"

Underneath the hologram Kurt's elfish ears perked up.

"Well I did get us tickets to a Coldplay concert, but neither of us can go, so know I'm stuck with two lousy tickets for a concert I can't even go to."

_Halle loves Coldplay! If only I could get those tickets!_

"Do either of you guys want 'em?" Marcus asked as Kurt sprang up clothed only in his underwear.

"_Nien! _I-err, I mean I'll take the tickets. My uh, _girlfriend_ and I love Coldplay!"

The jocks eyed him warily, before Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Do you even go to this school?" Kurt could feel his patience wearing thin, "_ja _I'm in your calculus class on Mondays. Can I have the tickets, please?"

"Oh yeah, you're that German guy, Curtis or something, right? Tell you what; I'll give you the tickets on one condition: you do my Homework for a week."

Kurt's jaw clenched until he was forced to let go when his fangs sank into the side of his cheek. "Fine. I accept, now will you give me the tickets or not?"

"Yeah sure, they're yours, Curtis." Marcus answered as he deposited the tickets into Kurt's hands and exited the locker room with his fellow meat-heads, a cloud of body spray coating them like a veil. Kurt couldn't help it; he pumped his fist in the air and did a victory dance right there in the middle of the locker room.

**Ooh, things are heating up! What's next? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter! So the reason this took so long is School has been absolutely brutal lately and I've been forced to put this story on the back burner. But no worries, new chapters coming sooner than this one!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers. Thank you for the reviews and I apologize for any OOC-ness from canon characters. You are now free to continue reading!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch. 16**

Pietro hadn't slept well that night, or the previous night, or any night since his run in with Magneto. His stomach was churning like a roller-coaster and he was pretty sure that the hearts on the walls were taunting him. This entire plot that Magneto, his own _Father_, had cooked up was beginning to make him doubt himself. Was he really a bad guy, would he hurt someone on purpose, especially Halle, to get what he/his Father wanted? Pietro had done some bad things before; shoplifting, public disturbance, some petty crimes with the brotherhood that never intentionally hurt anyone, but did that add up to this? He'd had tons of girls before, but something about Halle rejecting him made Pietro want her more with an intense feeling of lust and want, which made his Father's plan all the more worse for him.

"Mr. Maximoff, if you're done staring off into space will you please repeat what just read aloud?"

Pietro woke up from his daydreaming to see the intense gaze of the English teacher staring over his desk. He thumbed through the book, _Beowulf, _until the bell rung after what felt like an eternity and he rushed out with the teacher yelling at him. The pink and red sparkly hearts taped to the walls made his own heart feel like it was a caged bird, uselessly fluttering inside of the cage that was his ribs. As he passed the vending machine he could see several students at a booth selling roses to several buys in line. _Stupid saps, all of 'em,_ he told himself. For an added affect Pietro plucked one of the hearts from the walls and shredded it into little pieces in front of a group of girls who gave him a fleeting sneer before taking off in the other direction. He glanced at the hallway clock.

_A few more hours, and then it's all over_

At lunch he barely looked at his food, which happened to be pizza with the pepperoni cut into little hearts to emphasize that today was Valentine's Day. "You'd think they'd spend less time on making the food _look_ good and more time on making it _taste_ good." Pietro griped to nobody in particular.

"So does that mean you're not gonna eat it?" Fred Dukes AKA Blob asked, leaning over Pietro's shoulder. Pietro handed his try to the large teen that happily began to devour the slice without a word of thanks. He quickly looked at the cafeteria clock.

_Not long now_.

In gym, Pietro's best subject due to his athletically inclined mutation, he was severely lacking his usual ego-tastic personality; and then the moment of truth came in French class. Abandoning his usual seat in the back of class Pietro took a seat next to the bronze beauty known as Amanda Sefton. They had never actually spoken, but the speed demon knew her by reputation. She had a knack at being incredibly dramatic, stuck-up, and having a thing for Kurt Wagner; by now half-moons of sweat were beginning to reform under his arms. Maybe he could just forget this whole thing and take a seat at the back of class, but no, she had him in her brown-eyed sight.

"Um, did you want something? Because my friend was supposed to sit there and now she can't." Pietro felt his mouth go dry for the first time in almost forever. Amanda sat there; cool as a cucumber, watching him apprehensively and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I did want something. It's Amanda, right? You used to date Kurt before he started hanging out with whats-her-name, right?"

Amanda's brow took a dramatic plunge and her bottom lip was thrust out. "Yes I did before Halle stole him from me, that slutty bitch!"

Pietro felt a twist in his stomach as Amanda accentuated the word bitch, followed by a sea of red invading his vision. _Nobody__ calls Halle a bitch and gets away with it! _Pietro's inner voice screamed inrage_._ He wrestled with his temper until finally he exhaled the breath he was holding and let his anger uncoil itself from around him.

"Yeah, that…skank." Pietro felt something twitch inside of him. "Well, I've got some good news for you-"

_Oh boy, moment of truth time._

"He's breaking up with her and going to ask you out after school; I saw him carrying flowers and tickets to Coldplay."

The reaction was immediate; Amanda dropped her pencil, let out a little squeal, put her hands over her mouth and began to thump her feet on the ground excitedly like a child would do. Pietro put his head in his hands; it hadn't been a total lie. He _had_ seen Kurt stuffing white flowers and Coldplay tickets into his locker, and he did know he was going to ask someone out….just not Amanda. He had done it, he had done what his Father told him to do, and he had given Halle a reason to trust him again once Amanda destroyed her and Kurt's relationship. Halle would of course need comforting, and he would be there with his arms wide open. He would get what he wanted and so would his Father, but something in his brain told him to find a dark place to curl up and hide and never come out again. Amanda was oblivious to him and continued squealing.

"EEE! I _knew_ it! Ooh I knew he couldn't stay away from me for this long! I knew it knew it KNEW IT! How could he, her compared to me? Ha! We'll kiss and it'll be just like the old days again! EEE!"

Pietro was almost thankful that the teacher came in and gave them the assignment. He glanced over at Amanda who was dotting her I's with little hearts and writing things on the edges of her paper like_ A.S +K.W= LOVE FOREVER! _It was making him sicker and sicker as the minute hand on the clock ticked by slowly. He had proved he was a bad guy, protected his title, lived up to his Father's expectations, but why did he feel like a total dick? Pietro changed to the jaded side of his personality when Mademoiselle Holiday walked over and asked him why he wasn't copying the words into his notebook like everyone else. He was beyond the point of caring about Schoolwork, or anything for that matter, so he shrugged his shoulders. Mademoiselle Holiday didn't approve; but Pietro didn't care, he just wanted to get out of the stuffy class room already.

"Mr. Maximoff, I do not tolerate _paresse_ in my class room. Now get to work or it's detention on Monday, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle Holiday." Pietro griped while digging his pencil into the paper, only to end up doodling in his notebook. He was about halfway down the page when the bell rang, school was let out, couples were preparing to smooch as roses were exchanged, and all hell was about to break lose in the halls of Bayville high courtesy of Amanda Sefton.

**Keep reading, keep reading, and keep reading! Wasn't that exiting? LOTS of drama and a little action/romance coming in the next chapters, so keep reading! BTW **_**paresse **_**means laziness in French according to Google translate! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Happy Veterans Day to all of you! And the awkward thing is this story is set in February, hardy har har, but who needs calendars? Anyways, here it is the long awaited chapter! Once again, apologies for OOC-ness, and here we go!**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)+-**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.17**

Something seemed to make the clock tick slower and slower in Kurt's mind as his drama teacher lectured on and on about improvisation when something goes wrong on stage. He was an X-man for crying out loud; he knew all about improvising when something on a mission goes wrong! Still he sat there with a placid expression on his face and counted down the minutes to present his gifts to the girl of his dreams. Kurt had come in earlier than usual that morning carrying the concert tickets and a bouquet flowers. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, less than five minutes now, Kurt could practically see the expression on her face whenever he would pull those flowers out of his locker and present them to her; the butterflies in his stomach were preparing for take-off.

_Mein Gott is she still talking?_

Out of his peripheral vision he could see many of the students feeling the same, all waiting for the bell to ring, all ready to be exchanging gifts with their sweethearts, all ready to get out of there and away from this tedious lecture. Kurt glanced at the clock and let loose a barely audible growl from inside his throat. The clock, it seemed, had gotten bored as well and decided to stop working. He was getting close to flipping over his desk from the amount of frustration he was feeling; the teacher, a portly woman who loved to ramble, obviously didn't know how important this day was to him. He had to restrain himself from teleporting when the peal of the bell echoed through her large classroom, students scrambled for the door with the teacher yelling after them to "_not forget to read act two by Tuesday!_" But Kurt didn't even acknowledge her as he weaved his way through the crowds.

_All most there, just a little further…_

Kurt swerved to avoid a group of Emo kids exchanging black roses and making out, wishing he could just teleport to his locker instead of having to go through all the hallway traffic. He was yelled at several times by different people to watch where he was going but Kurt continued to make a beeline for his locker and didn't even react as they shouted after him. He landed in front of his locker with a dramatic flourish and pulled out the flowers and the tickets, both looking slightly rumpled. The blue elf couldn't believe his luck; he had gotten there before Halle! He looked down at his wristwatch/image inducer to see that the time was 3:06, leaned against his locker, and waited. Kurt couldn't help the smile sneaking onto his face, he was thrilled with the fact that Halle would be here any moment, where things would go from there he wasn't sure, but he didn't even bother to think about it because he knew that it would be spectacular. Kurt checked the time again, 3:09, and furrowed his brow. Her locker was five down from his; she should've been there, most people in the halls would've cleared out by now.

_Surely she would need to come to her locker after class to put away her stuff,_ _wo ist sie?_

Kurt felt someone tap delicately on his shoulder; he could hardly conceal his excitement as he turned, only to be disappointed with who it was. "Oh, err, hey Amanda. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Amanda had a seductive look on her face, lips a deep plum color and brows plucked to perfection; she gave a pseudo giggle and knocked him lightly in the chest, letting her hand rest on Kurt's heart. "Oh you, I _know_ you know what I'm talking about." Kurt was laughing too, only because he had no idea what was going on and was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. Amanda slowly lowered her hand and let it hang dangerously close to Kurt's crotch, her eyes were slits and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I knew you'd make the right decision, Kurt. I knew _nothing_ could come between us."

The flowers in Kurt's left hand were gripped tighter as he strained to hear Amanda. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, actually I'm kinda waiting for someone so if you could ju- MPPHH!"

The flowers and tickets were dropped on the floor as Amanda placed her mouth on his and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He tried to wiggle away, but Amanda's grip was like that of a boa constrictor's and held him tightly against his locker, she was much stronger than Kurt had always assumed her to be. Their tongues danced in a passionate flurry inside his mouth, mostly Amanda's tongue seeing as Kurt was preoccupied with trying to get away. Somehow she had managed to get his arms around her waist as her shapely hips grinded into him. Then, for no reason whatsoever, Amanda loosened her grip and turned her head; Kurt took this as a chance to catch his breath and turned also, the butterflies in his stomach dying and turning into cold rocks.

Halle stood there at the end of the hall like a ghostly apparition, not moving a muscle except for her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Tears leaked down her cheeks and onto her clothes, but she uttered not a sound; her hands were holding a large pink envelope that was shaking in sync with her shoulders. Amanda, head laid against Kurt's chest, laughed nastily and said, "He's_ mine_ you slut. Get out of here; can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat as Halle turned and sprinted to the doors at the end of the hall, it wasn't until she was opening the door did he realize what had just happened. Teleporting himself out of Amanda's arms (which he should've done two minutes ago), he hit the ground running and left Amanda in the hallway looking utterly dissatisfied with the current situation. The bitter winter wind bit him on his cheeks as he looked around for his love. He called her name, only to have silence as a response; he ran down the steps and prayed that she could hear him.

"HALLE! ANSWER ME _MEINE LIEBE! _It wasn't what it looked like, please!" Complete Silence except for the birds chirping from their nests. Kurt was beginning to feel a mix of emotions: angry, confused, self-loathing, miserable, but the strongest feeling was one of immense and terrible sadness. Halle had looked like someone who had just gotten their heart broken into a thousand tiny pieces; she didn't deserve that at all. He was about to turn and run in another direction when something stopped him cold. With three trembling fingers, hologrammed to look like five, Kurt picked up the pink envelope that had been sitting in a puddle of melted ice. He ripped it open on his fangs and took it out of the soggy envelope; the writing was smeared but Kurt could make out the just of it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ So…today's Valentine's Day. Obviously. And you and I have gotten pretty close lately, a lot closer than anyone I have probably ever been with before. I guess what I'm saying is, I really like you, like you like you, if you know what I mean. I mean like, more than friend stuff. (If this is confusing you I'm soooo sorry!) So, what do you say? Want to give it a try? Be more than friends, I mean. I'd be willing to give it a shot if you would. Happy Valentine's Day, you blue fuzzy demon 3_

_XOXO,_

_ Halle Lawny_

Kurt could feel his entire body shaking right down to the tip of his tail, whether it was from the chill or the amount of emotions coursing in his veins he wasn't sure. Halle felt the same way he did, and now she was gone thanks to him. He tucked the note into his jacket and took off running/teleporting down the sidewalk despite the fact that everyone could see him. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was finding Halle Lawny.

**GASP! Oh man you guys, I was shaking while I was writing this, seriously. Jeez, this is getting intense. Before I forget I want to thank Captain Mockingjay for helping me out with this chapter, you rock! But wait, what's this? Two chapters being published at the same time just for all of you fabulous readers? :faints: Go check it out dudes and dudettes! **


	19. Chapter 18

**As promised, two chapters being published AT THE SAME TIME! Ah, I'm so proud of myself. But yeah, here you go guys.**

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.18**

Halle could feel her body begin to breakdown as she rounded the corner of the hall. She had given herself numerous pep talks before this momentous occasion, but none could prepare her for what she came across in the hall. Kurt and Amanda. Against locker. Kissing. Grinding into each other. _French kissing. _It all seemed to go in slow motion; Amanda moved her hips against his and letting his tongue into her mouth, swirling it against her own. Halle tried to remain silent; hoping it was some type of twisted delusion brought on by something bad she had ate at lunch. But no, of course, it would never be that simple. Her shoulders began to shake as she held in a loud sob. Tears stung in her gray eyes as they rolled down and splattered against her jumper, she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a small cry of anguish.

_Damn my emotions! Damn them all!_

Halle felt the tears roll faster as Amanda turned and sneered, running her fingers down Kurt's side to add insult to injury. She let out an evil laugh that made Halle want to get swallowed up by the earth right then and there. "He's _mine _you slut." She said in a taunting tone. "Get out of here; can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Halle felt her heart beat spike as she sprinted out the door and into the icy daylight outside. Nobody was around, but Halle could hear Kurt's signature BAMF meaning that he would be out here in any minute. She looked for a place to hide; it was too far to the tree line, she would never make it to the football field without him catching up, Halle glanced at the snow covered bushes beside the stairs and dived into them as Kurt swung open the door with a bang. It turned out to be a bad idea, seeing as the bushes had barbed leaves. She slowly sank down until her butt hit the ground, scratching her hands and the back of her neck while he called for her.

"HALLE! ANSWER ME _MEINE LIEBE! _It wasn't what it looked like, please!"

Tears continued to roll downward on her porcelain face, as were sparks running down from her hands. Halle didn't even bother trying to hold the electricity inside her body, choosing to let it out from her finger tips like miniature lightning bolts. It was fascinating to watch, tears hitting her fingertips and leaving dainty pink burn marks on her long fingers when tears hit electricity, the burns and red cuts together in simple synchronization. Halle couldn't even feel the pain; instead she felt heartbreak: the cold, desolate, lonely sadness where her heart was supposed to be. To her it felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees. She knew he didn't mean it, even if he did she wasn't going to forgive him or come out of her hiding place.

_Nobody's ever going to love you, girl. You're an ugly, unnatural, little freak who'll never be loved_

Halle looked around for the source of this gruff new voice but found nothing, she knew who it was. It was the voice of her Daddy; apparently he had been right all along. She was nothing but a toy for people to do whatever they like to, she was nothing. If only she had never stayed out past her curfew that one night, then her life wouldn't have gotten so screwed up to begin with, and she would never know this type of heartbreak. She began to weep and sparks formed around her hands, encircling them in little white halos.

"H-Halle, that you in there? It's me, Pietro."

The girl in question looked up from the bush to see Pietro standing on the stairs craning his neck to see her so he wouldn't fall into the bush himself. Halle looked down, ashamed that anyone, especially him, could see her in this condition. "Y-yeah, it's me. What do you want Pietro, here to kick me when I'm down?" Halle could see Pietro wince slightly before extending a slender hand.

"He's gone; you can come out of that bush now. Or if it's more comfortable I could just leave you there, _babe_."

Halle hiccupped and took the outstretched hand. It was cool to the touch but made somewhere inside of her feel warm, oddly enough. She waded through the bushes and sat on the stairs next to him where he was waiting for her. He studied her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I…..I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just a fool who fell in love, only to get her heart broken; happens all the time in the books and shit." Her curt response that made her gray eyes harden and her lip begin to quiver.

"Yeah, but this isn't a book, Halle. This is your _life_ that just got fucked up because of him; and..." He paused, searching for words Halle assumed "…you weren't the first."

Pietro was surprised Halle's head didn't twist completely off her neck when she quickly turned. "W-what did you say?" He gulped and looked at his hands. "Oh, nothing."

"What do you mean I wasn't the first?"

"Really, It's nothing babe, nothing at all." He insisted, holding back a gasp as Halle grabbed his shoulders with much ferociousness as she could muster. Pietro could feel tiny shocks running over his body, as if he had just put on a sweater that had too much static electricity on it.

"Tell me _now_. What do you mean I wasn't the first?" Halle's tone had that same demanding nature that it had whenever she had caught him under the bleachers, it made Pietro's stomach flip-flop.

"Uh, yeah; you weren't the first girl to get cheated on by Kurt." He lied, face showing nothing but coolness. "He's a real man-whore, he always picks the new girls, only to cheat on them with the old girls."

"B-but they all told me he was crazy about m-me." She stated, tears clouding her vision. Pietro shook his head; he had the real potential to be an actor with all the lies he was telling but his face revealing nothing. "Liars. They're messing with you Halle, all of them. Even that Professor of yours, they're not even the good guys."

Halle's mouth was agape, a tear sneaked out of her eye. "W-what? But M-Magneto and you and... This was all a lie? Then how did they find me after I killed my Father?" Pietro gulped down the lump rising in his throat.

_Oh shit, she killed her Father? Think of something fast Pietro!_

"Well, you see, they like to collect mutants to use for their team. And they hunt you down, they especially like powerful ones, that's how they found you. Why do you think they have that redhead girl there, she's a class five mutant! All they want you for is your powers Halle; they just wanted Kurt to make sure you'd stay so that they could test you."

Halle released him slowly, letting her arms fall down to her sides like limp noodles while she turned the other direction. Pietro looked up at the wintry sky; he had impressed himself with how believable his lies were, especially if he was just making them up as he went along. The speedster felt weight on his shoulder, looked down, and felt something cringe inside him. Halle had her head on his shoulder and was lying against him causing tears to roll off her cheeks onto his jacket. Her face held the expression of a kicked puppy. Awkwardly Pietro placed an arm around her trembling frame and held her there, letting her bury her face into his chest while she cried. He could smell her scent, something flowery yet clean at the same time, and inwardly sighed; he wished that this could've been happening on better circumstances. "Shh. It's okay, everything's fine." He crooned in the most comforting voice he could muster, Halle trembled against him and lifted up her head. Her eyes were red and she lacked that sense of self-determination, but Pietro still felt his heart pound against his ribs so much that it hurt.

"I-I'm sorry for getting your jacket all w-wet."

"Huh? Oh, no problem, it was old anyways." Pietro thought that somehow the gray skies got a tiny bit lighter when she smiled through her tears, time to initiate phase two of Magneto's plan. "Hey, let's get out of here, what losers would we be if we just stayed here all day?"

"Pretty big ones I guess; so where are we going then?"

He rose up and offered her a hand, the same hand he had pulled her out of the bushes with.

"Ever heard of a place called the_ Brotherhood house_?"

**MEGA GASP! Alrighty then, I must go eat dinner but watch this space for another update, peace out till then guys and gals! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Gah! This Chapter took for freaking ever to get right! Pardon my rant, I seem to be in a test/exam fog right now; I hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving, and thank you for waiting ever so patiently for me to get off my butt and write something! **

**Xmen Evolution belongs to Warner Bros.**

**The Xmen and all characters belong to Marvel **

**Halle Lawny belongs to littleb98 (Me!)**

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.19**

Kitty Pryde paced the mansion's foyer stopping once or twice to cast a concerned glance out the window, only to return to pacing. Evan and Rogue watched on from two chairs, Evan putting away his cell phone with a sigh of defeat. "Kurt's not picking up and I've left at least a billion messages. I'm getting worried, guys."

Kitty resumed her pacing, more frantically now. It had been at least an hour since she had seen her fuzzy friend at school; the same could be said for Halle. "Should we like, call the Professor and Storm at that conference thing? Or maybe Beast?" Kitty asked, turning on her heel so that she could face her friends.

"Can't do that man; Auntie O left her cell here and won't get back till later, same with Beast." Evan informed the two girls who both gave disgruntled groans. Kitty felt the bottomless pit in her stomach grow a little wider while Evan redialed his cell phone like he had been doing for the past hour.

"There has to be something we can do, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Rogue exclaimed with an irritated tone.

"Stand here and do nothing about what?" A sudden female voice asked from the stairs making Kitty crane her neck upwards.

"Jean, Scott! Like, thank god you're still here!"

The couple walked down, both with mild worry evident on their faces. Jean placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Kitty?" Her tone was calm yet demanding at the same time; Kitty exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Okay, so when we went got back from school we noticed that Kurt and Halle weren't here. So we thought that they had just decided to walk home or something, you know because it's Valentine's Day and all that romantic stuff between them. But I guess we really should've thought of it sooner, but like, I-I'm really worried that now it's too late and stuff cause like-"

"They're both gone and Kurt's not picking up his cell." Rogue concluded.

Jean and Scott exchanged a worried look. "Jean, can you try picking them up?" Scott inquired; Jean nodded. "I think I can pick up Kurt better than Halle just because I'm more familiar with his brain, just keep quiet and try not to think too loudly."

Kitty sat down on the chair next to Rogue and wrung her small hands together, praying for a miracle. Jean inhaled while putting her hands on her temples, exhaling slowing. She furrowed her brow and closed her eyes; perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Jean's hair seemed to billow behind her like a shiny red cape. "That's odd." Jean said while her eyes were still closed. "I'm picking up his thoughts and it seems like he's right out-"

_BAMF!_

Rogue, Evan and Kitty jumped out of their seats as the plume of rotten smelling smoke cleared, and lying face down on the ground was Kurt, looking thoroughly exhausted and breathing heavily. Scott sprang into action, pulling Kurt off the ground and into a chair that was formerly occupied by Evan. He put his hand on Kurt's forehead and frowned. "He's really hot; can you get him an icepack, Jean?" The redhead nodded and dashed into the kitchen just as Kurt coughed and opened his eyes.

"_Guter Gott__, wo __bin ich?"_ He mumbled with his eyes half open, moving lazily from face to face.

"Sorry pal, but we can only understand you if you speak English." Said Scott with a small grin while placing the icepack Jean gave him on Kurt's head and slipping off his image inducer. Kurt's tail flipped aside weakly as Kitty sat down on the floor beside him.

"Kurt? Can you hear me, Kurt? You're going to be alright, you're home now."

"_Ja,__wo ist sie? Wo ist sie?_ _Ist sie okay?"_ Kurt asked into German much to Kitty's annoyance; of course she had decided to take Spanish instead of German! "Kurt, nobody knows what you're saying. Speak _English_."

The German blinked and rubbed his yellow eyes with the back of his hand as he seemed to regain a sense of where he was. "I said that I was fine, and I asked where she was and is she okay. Is she?" All he received were blank stares. "Halle! She ran away after she saw Amanda and I making out in the hall and I've been trying to find her! She's here right?"

"You made out with Amanda?"

"No! Well….Yes, but it wasn't my fault! She assaulted me, that _Hündin!_ Halle saw us and ran, and I was hoping she went here. Is she?"

Kitty didn't have to speak German to know what Kurt meant when he said _Hündin_. She sadly shook her head and grabbed his hand, feeling warm fur enclose her fingers. Evan and Rogue joined them, all grieving over the absence of their friend. "Don't worry guys," Scott assured, "once the Professor gets back, we'll go out and find her together."

**XxX**

Pietro couldn't help but smile as he helped Halle step over a patch of ice on the sidewalk. It was ironic, a week ago she wouldn't even speak to him, and now here they were together catching up like old friends. He could've run there with her in his arms to save time, but something made him feel like walking with her. In a way, he felt sad that the only reason this had occurred was because he had completely screwed up her relationship with Kurt, but those thoughts were completely banished as Halle grabbed his hand so that he wouldn't walk straight into a pile of brown slush.

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome and don't call me that."

Pietro shrugged and smiled as Halle lightly bumped into his arm. He retaliated by nudging into her side; she laughed and shoved herself into him. They were both laughing and shoving into each other until they finally reached an old beat-up house with lots of windows, half of which were broken. "Here we are," Pietro announced, "_Casa del Brotherhood_….or something like that."

Inside was a wreck. Food was splattered on the walls, furniture was broken and lying on the floor like discarded toys; something smelled like it had died in the kitchen. Pietro inwardly criticized himself for not cleaning up, or at least spraying some air-freshener before she came.

"Err….Homey. Very homey, I guess." Halle encouraged, although Pietro could tell she was lying. What sane person could possibly think this shithole was homey? Todd, Lance, and Fred walked in from the living room. "What's with the X-geek?" Todd asked with a smirk at Halle who shifted uncomfortably.

Pietro shot him a death glare. "She's not an X-geek, Toad. This is Halle, the one I was telling you guys about."

Todd got down on all fours and hopped around Halle in a circle, he sniffed the air with vigor. "Looks like an X-geek, she even smells like an X-geek. OH! This is the girl Magneto wants -"

Fred's meaty hand clamped down over Todd's face as he ushered him back into the living room with Lance following behind; Halle quirked an eyebrow at Pietro who shrugged innocently. Footfalls on the stairs caused Halle to turn her head and see a girl about the same age as her with dark hair descending the rotting steps. "Who's that?" The girl asked.

"Halle, the girl Mag-I mean, I was telling you about. Halle, this is my sister Wanda, unfortunately."

Wanda glided to Halle and looked her over. They actually looked very similar, thought Pietro. He could tell that getting looked over like a doll on display was beginning to make Halle feel very uncomfortable and he didn't blame her; nonchalantly he put his arm around her shoulder, not that she seemed to mind.

"Dad wants to see you in your bedroom." Wanda announced with a small smirk.

"Why's he in my bedroom?"

She shrugged and Pietro sighed while releasing Halle out from under his arm. "Yeah, whatever. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, _babe_."

"Okay then, I'll be…right here, I guess." Halle's hesitant answer followed him up the stairs.

Pietro (using his superhuman speed to his advantage) dashed down the halls to his room, gagging a little when the foul odor from Todd's room wafted in front of him. But when he got to his door he felt something unsettling in the air around him, besides the stink coming from Todd's room. He would be in a room, alone, with his Father and more than likely the Acolytes. But that wasn't what scared him; no it wasn't that, it was what would happen to Halle. Pietro had gotten what he wanted, Halle was here and talking to him, and there had definitely been some flirting going on earlier. Now what would his Father do with her?

"Enter." A voice Pietro recognized as his Father's commanded through the wood.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Pietro did as he was commanded and entered his room. It was still his room; everything was the same, except for the Acolytes lining the walls in a sentry-like position and his Father sitting on his bed. Colossus shifted his metal-clad body in front of the door with a loud groan from the floor; no way out for Pietro now.

_At least there's the window, I could always jump._

As if he had read his mind, Sabretooth took a stand right in front of the window. Pietro blinked and turned to the bed where his Father sat, a content look on his aged face. "So, you brought the girl. I must say Pietro, I'm impressed with you."

"Gee Dad; I'm _so_ glad you had _so_ much faith in me. But yeah, I did it; now what?"

Magneto turned his attention to Sabretooth and nodded; Pietro watched in fear as Colossus stepped out of the way and Sabretooth walked out of the room. A few moments later he could hear Sabretooth trudging back up the stairs, and a buzz of electricity.

_Oh no. No no no, Magneto wouldn't hurt her now would he?_

Pietro internally cringed as he heard Halle yell, followed by another buzz. "Get your paws off me, you big ape! Let me go or I'll fry your ass off!"

Sabretooth walked into the room, Halle flung over his back like a sack of electrified potatoes. She was banging her fists against his back and sending white sparks from her hands, but he wouldn't let go. "Sabretooth please," Magneto scolded with a hint of a smile in his voice, "Is that any way to treat a guest? Let her down, _gently._"

Pietro heaved a sigh of relief as Halle was sat down on her butt and Sabretooth went back to guarding the window with a small growl. Sparks still trailing from her hands, Halle stood up and looked wide eyed at Pietro.

"I am terribly sorry for the rude capturing; apparently Sabretooth has no manners when it comes to guests."

Over by the window Pietro could hear Sabretooth's growling increase in volume; Pietro smirked while Halle stood up and dusted off her behind. "Yeah really, maybe you should have him trained. Who are you? What's going on?" Her tone was calm, if a bit sarcastic, but Pietro was close enough to see her eyes growing increasingly frantic with each word.

"My dear girl, you have no need to be alarmed." Magneto glided off the bed and took Halle's hand in his own and pressed a small kiss to it. Pietro had to control himself from charging at his Father, biting down on his bottom lip until he could taste blood instead.

"I am Magneto and these are my Acolytes. And you are?"

"H-Halle Lawny, sir." She answered, slightly flustered from having her hand kissed.

"A beautiful name for a talented girl, you are indeed quite talented, Halle. Surely you are worshipped in school, what with such beauty _and _abilities, am I correct?"

Pietro was sure he was going to barf from all the bullshit his Father was spewing. Halle shook her head, looking down from Magneto's face to her feet. "No sir, I'm not. At least...not by the one I care about."

"What? How can that be? Humans should be bowing at your feet, my dear girl. All those who have wronged you should be sentenced to death! You, Halle Lawny, are a _Goddess_ that has been oppressed by humans for far too long."

"A Goddess? I-I'm not too sure about that."

"_Yes;_ help me Halle Lawny, and we all shall become _Gods_. We shall make them pay for keeping such raw talent locked away. Mutants shall reign over all who wish to oppress us, and you _will _be worshipped by all. Will you help us, young one?"

Pietro gulped. He could sense the room somehow growing more frigid as Halle's head slowly bobbed up and down. Magneto's speech had seemed to drain all warmth from the room; The Acolytes seemed empowered, as did everyone in the room except him. Something was gnawing inside his stomach, like a large spider threatening to crawl up his throat. He stole a glance at Halle; she was greeting the Acolytes, shaking hands, smiling. But something wasn't right with her smile, it wasn't _her_ smile. It seemed too dark, corrupted, andalmost_ evil_. It reminded him too much of a Magneto smile.

"Oh before I forget my dear, I have a present for you. A sort of welcoming gift, I think you will find that it fits."

Magneto snapped his fingers and Gambit came forward carrying a small box wrapped with silver paper and a black ribbon.

_Uh oh, what's he up to now?_

Halle undid the ribbon, slowly pulled off the lid, and pulled out a delicate silver headband that matched her eyes. Pietro couldn't help smirking, was that it? Halle smoothed down her hair as Gambit placed the band on her head. Once it was on, Halle turned to Pietro. "How does it look?"

"Uh, nice. You look really nice Halle, it matches your eyes."

She blushed and turned to Magneto who nodded in approval. "Perfect; this way we won't have any…_disturbances."_

Pietro looked out the window at the coming darkness and couldn't help but sigh. Something big was about to go down, and he could feel it in every fiber in his being.

**Le done! *Gives a little bow* so yeah, here we go, plot thickening time! Before I give you guys the translations, I just wanna say thank you guys. I mean, I honestly had no idea my story could go this far, you guys really keep me going! Yep, that's all I have to say about that *scoots away slowly***

**German Translations! Correct me if I'm wrong on any of these please!**

**Guter Gott****, wo ****bin ich?: Good God where am I?**

**Ja,****wo ist sie? Wo ist sie?****Ist sie okay: Yeah, where is she? Where is she? Is she okay?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.20**

Wanda leaned back on her bed, enjoying the new songs she had downloaded onto her iPod; she needed to get away from everyone, even if it was only for a few minutes. She looked around her room, taking in the bare walls that were absent of any posters or pictures. No distractions, Wanda liked it that way. Totally isolated from the outside world, Wanda felt at peace in her own little fortress of solitude. Here she was free to think away from the annoyances of everything; Magneto, Pietro, school, everything really. She let her mind wander into the deepest recesses where she had composed a list of things and people to think about; Wanda decided to start with the people first.

At the top of the list was Halle, the strange girl her brother brought to their Father. Obviously she was a powerful mutant if Magneto dropped whatever he was doing and came all the way from wherever to meet her. _Or bring her to the dark side,_ Wanda thought with a smirk. Then whenever Halle came back out from the meeting with Magneto, she had changed. Her demeanor seemed less like a sad, confused puppy and more…vindictive, maybe even a little angry; it reminded Wanda too well of her Father's Acolytes. She seemed nice at first, if not a little gullible for believing whatever bullshit Pietro had told her; but now something was wrong and Wanda could feel it. She quickly closed her mind from delving into Halle too much and moved on.

Pietro Maximoff. Her only brother, a cocky asshole, had finally met his match. Wanda suspected the only reason he was so hung up on Halle was because she had rejected him at first, which made him only want her more. Oh he could pretend all he wanted, but Wanda fondly remembered the day Pietro came home moping around and mumbling about some girl; it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together after that. But wasn't Halle really tight with Kurt Wagner or something like that? Wanda never really paid attention to stuff like that, but something about the two seemed to set off a bell in her mind. Soon her mind began drawing up a blank and moved on to the next name, only to be interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"WHAT?" Wanda bellowed with annoyance, everyone knew when her door was closed it meant keep out.

"It's Halle, I need your help," answered a small voice from the other side of the wood.

Wanda got off the bed and opened the door with a little more force than necessary; Halle stood there in the glow from Wanda's room, slight apprehension visible in her gaze. Wanda countered the apprehension with a cold glare; Halle rubbed her hands together and looked back down at her feet. "On second thought it's nothing, I-I'll just ask someone else if they can do it."

"Okay then, whatever." Wanda said, about to shut the door. "Wait, Wanda!" Halle called out when the door was an inch from closing.

"Now what do you want?" Wanda asked, swinging open the door and missing Halle by a hair; Halle paused and looked into Wanda's dark eyes, her mood unreadable by Wanda.

"Can I...Can I come in? To your room, I mean."

Wanda hesitated a minute before slowly stepping aside and allowing Halle entrance into her domain. The grey-eyed girl turned and looked around the room before her eyes settled on the stool in front of the vanity.

"May I?" She asked, but something told Wanda she was going to sit there even if she said no.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." Halle sat down at the stool and scooted closer to the vanity; it was the only mirror Wanda had in the room and the place she did her makeup each morning before going to school. Halle looked at her reflection and sighed before turning to Wanda and giving her a sad smile.

"It's all happening so fast, you know? I never really thought I'd ever be standing here in your room, in this house, in Bayville. Funny how things change so quickly, it's kinda like… a bolt of lightning I guess, know what I mean?"

Wanda nodded, wondering what on earth that had to do with anything. "So…you said you needed my help?" She asked, hoping change the subject from whatever philosophical thing Halle was trying to imply.

"Oh! Yeah, um…I was wondering if you'd maybe…help me look more..._like you_?"

The hex-wielding mutant wasn't sure if it was an insult or not, but took a step closer to Halle anyways; Halle moved back on the stool. Wanda's face was like stone, Halle's was a mask of uncertainty with a twinge of fear and something else Wanda couldn't place. An uneasy silence settled over the room.

"What do you mean _like me_?"

Halle put her hands up in a peace gesture. "I just mean…well, look at you compared to me. Which one of us would intimidate more people in a battle or something? I want you to make me less…" She trailed off and looked away, searching for a word.

"You?" Wanda offered with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah! Less me, and more dark and powerful-looking. Like you!"

Wanda was dumbstruck; she shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. "So basically you want me to give you a Goth makeover? I don't know….sounds pretty stupid to me."

For a second there was silence, Wanda looking at Halle and Halle looking back. Slowly, Wanda became aware of something in Halle's eyes; it was hard to describe, but it _scared_ her almost. It was as if Halle was going to kill her if she said no. Like a child getting ready to have a tantrum, the energy in the room changed into the calm before the storm. Now Wanda realized what it was, it was the same look she had when she came out of the room with Magneto and the same look she couldn't place from earlier; it was almost like Halle was _daring _her to say no. Finally, Wanda broke the silence with a low sigh.

"Okay, sure. I'll do it, but…don't tell anyone, okay?"

Halle nodded with an innocent smile on her face, the look in her eyes vanishing. "I promise." Wanda began pulling out all the makeup from the drawers in the vanity and laid it out on her bed, selecting a few products and putting them back on the vanity.

"We'll start with eyeliner; turn over towards me." She instructed. Halle obeyed and shrank back as Wanda came at her face with a long pencil.

"Wait! What is that stuff?"

"Eyeliner, you have used this stuff before, right?"

Halle never wore makeup, albeit for a little lip-gloss now and then. She never really needed to, plus she found it annoying how girls in the locker rooms at school took up all the mirrors just for touching up their makeup. "Uh…no. I mean, well no, not really."

"Okay, just look up and try not to blink too much."

Halle resisted crying out as Wanda drew a thick line across the top and bottom of her eye, using an angled brush to then smudge it along her lids. Then blush and powder, which wasn't nearly as bad as the eye makeup was.

"Are we done yet?" Halle asked after sneezing from the powder she had accidently inhaled.

"Almost, we just need lips and then we get to wardrobe." Wanda snickered, she sounded like she was preparing a model for a photo shoot. The lips would be the _Pièce de résistance_, setting off the entire look. Wanda deliberately applied a deep plum color to Halle's lips that made a startling contrast against her porcelain skin.

"Can I look now?" Halle whined, needing to desperately to rub her eye.

"Nope, not until we're done with your outfit, I'll see if I have anything that'll fit you."

Halle groaned, the itch under her eye getting worse by the second. Wanda tossed clothes and shoes from her closet onto her bed, mostly ones that were too small for her or that she didn't like anymore. She then dug through that pile, pulling out several articles and throwing them to Halle. "Try those on; they're too small for me."

Wanda turned her back as Halle undressed and half-smiled. This was actually more fun than she'd anticipated it to be, she never really had this stuff growing up, or even now for that matter. But there was still something off about this whole situation that caused mild unease inside Wanda, a combination of the look in Halle's eyes, her Father, and-

"Um, how do I look, Wanda?"

Wanda derailed her train of thought and turned, letting her eyes grow wide. Hall stood there in the glow of the lamp, but it _wasn't_ Halle. It was like there was an entirely new person standing in the room with her. Her body was clad in a dark pair of shorts and a halter top of the same hue, legs clad in torn fishnet stockings and boots that buckled up the side with silver clasps that looked like tiny mouths full of teeth. Her face was long and angular; a silver headband gleamed in her unruly raven hair. Wanda was awestruck in front of her creation; maybe she had better fashion sense than she thought…

"You know I'm going to freeze out there. It's at least twenty degrees outside, and you put me in shorts and a tank." Halle said sarcastically.

Wanda tore her eyes away and went back to her closet, pulling out a leather jacket that was a dark tint of blue. She tossed it at Halle who caught it and slipped it on over her bare arms, rubbing the coarse leather with her hands. "That's better."

"WANDA, HURRY UP!" A voice Wanda recognized as Pietro's called out from below.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON I'M COMING!" She yelled back, making Halle jump a little. Wanda opened the door for Halle and slammed it shut as they left the room. _Wait till the get a load of her,_ she thought cynically as they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

**Hey guys, really long time since the last update, I know. There have been some personal issues, nothing to worry about though, seeing as how I'm finally posting a new chapter on this thing. So if you haven't noticed, I tried doing some things to this chapter to try and make it sound better, and I've actually started going to this writing club once a month to try to improve my writing. What do you guys think? Also, I got a really nice laptop for Christmas so I'll try to pick up the pace with this story a little bit more than I have been lately. I hope you all had a nice holiday…and thanks for sticking with this story so far. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.21**

"WANDA, HURRY UP!" Pietro called up the stairs.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON I'M COMING!" He heard his sister yell back, followed by the sound of footfalls. Pietro took a seat on the sagging couch, smiling slightly. Everything was going according to plan, even though he wasn't exactly sure what the plan was. His Father was satisfied, maybe even a little bit proud of him. The only part of this plan that bothered him was the part that brought it all together: Halle Lawny. There were all these feelings swirled around her that Pietro himself couldn't decipher. There were happy ones; excitement, giddiness, a small sense of pleasure that could only be from Pietro being so close to a female such as Halle. Then there were the bad ones; resentment, shame, loathing, and a bit of disappointment for some reason unbeknown to him. The footfalls were on the stairs now, Pietro didn't even bother looking up as Toad and Blob entered the room in their battle-garb.

"_Holy cow_." He heard Toad exclaim to Blob in a hoarse whisper, followed by a low whistle from Blob.

"Wow, that's…._awesome._" Blob replied, his voice equally husky. Pietro's curiosity was spiking; he stood up and turned only to have his view obscured by Lance. He shoved him aside roughly so that he had full view of the stairs. In one fluid motion Pietro's jaw dropped and the temperature in the room suddenly seemed to jump by twenty degrees. His mouth couldn't seem to form the words on his tongue, all that came out was a funny gasping sound. "H-h-h-hot…" The words died in his mouth as she came closer._ Oh my God, oh my God, ooohhh God,_ a voice in his mind squealed like a fangirl.

Her movements were graceful in a way Pietro couldn't describe. She was clothed in dark fabrics that hugged her every curve in an alluring way, her boots made a soft _clomp-clomp_ when she glided across the threshold. A gleam of silver was detectable amongst her black locks of hair. Halle Lawny was beautiful in a way Pietro couldn't even describe; but it wasn't…_her_. Halle never wore makeup or such revealing clothes, or even moved in such a way that she was executing right now. She was beautiful, yes, but it was a strange sort of beautiful. Like a gasoline rainbow in the parking lot of a store, it was a dangerous sort of beautiful that only a fool would choose to chase after. Unfortunately, Pietro was that fool. He took both her cool hands in his, drinking in her appearance.

"Oh w-wow; you look in-incredible, Halle." He said after finding his voice.

She laughed and scrunched up her nose, making Pietro want to melt to the floor. "Thank you, Pietro. But…" Halle paused, grey eyes flashing dark for a moment. "Don't call me that, anymore."

Pietro felt his entire body seize up, what on earth was she talking about? He nervously laughed in order to break the frosty silence. "Uh-um don't call you what? Incredible? Because y-you do look incredible, Halle. You really do."

She frowned, eyes looking like thunderheads. Pietro stole a glance at the rest of the Brotherhood, they were still drooling and obviously not paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth. Pietro broke the silence with another awkward laugh; Halle continued. "I mean, don't call me by my _slave name._ I'm…not that girl anymore, Quicksilver. I've changed into"- she gestured to herself-"this."

Pietro's head suddenly felt surprising light. The way she called him Quicksilver felt so alien to him; wait…slave name? She wasn't acting like herself in the slightest and only Pietro seemed to notice. "Uh…okay, what do you want me to call you then?"

Halle, or whoever she was, adapted a look of thought on her face which quickly switched to glee. "_Voltstream_, call me Voltstream. Volt-stream," she answered with a wide grin on her face but darkness in her eyes. Pietro was at a loss of words once again, and the swirl of emotions around her seemed to expand by one more: fear.

* * *

Kurt winced as the bright light of a medical flashlight was shone into his eyes by the resident doctor and fellow X-man Henry "Hank" McCoy. Another name for the doctor was Beast, given that his physical mutation was so fitting to the name. The Doctor took away the light and wrote something down on his clipboard; Kurt felt completely and totally _fine_, but as soon as the Professor got home he insisted Kurt be tested for a concussion. Speak of the devil, the professor was wheeled into the examination room by Storm and was placed at the foot of the examination table. He looked over at Beast at took the clipboard from his large, blue hand.

"Well Kurt, no concussion, thank goodness." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Kurt quickly cut him off. "Professor, _please_. Have you used Cerebro to find Halle?" Kurt asked with a tone of urgency detectable in his accented English.

The German mutant's frown deepened as the Professor said something to Beast and Storm in a tone he couldn't hear and the two left the room. Kurt sat up, his tail falling off the edge of the table; usually whenever it was just one person alone with the Professor, it meant shit was about to hit the fan and the Professor didn't want anyone else to know about it. As soon as they were gone, the Professor cleared his throat and looked at Kurt with sympathetic eyes. Kurt didn't like that look, it meant that shit was _definitely_ about to hit the fan.

"Kurt-" he began-"You should know, when I picked up on Halle's thoughts at first…they were deeply troubling. As they went on, they changed in a way I can't describe; it was like I was looking in the mind of a completely different person. Then…" His voice dropped off.

"_Then?_ Then what, Professor?" Kurt asked, gritting his teeth. The Professor gave him a soft look that made Kurt feel bad for raising his voice at the older gentleman.

"Then they just stopped. Completely and without warning; she's either under the influence of a very powerful telepathic block that Cerebro cannot detect or…"He trailed off again, but this time Kurt picked up what he meant.

"_Nien. _It-it's not…possible. She can't b-be, there must be a way to track her, _something_." Kurt stated while his voice was beginning to break. The Professor gave Kurt's hand a sympathetic squeeze, his brown eyes practically oozing with empathy.

"I'll try again Kurt, I really will. If I were you I'd try to get some rest, Dr. McCoy will be back in a few minutes."

As the Professor wheeled out, Kurt laid himself back down on the table and coiled his tail around his leg. _Surely not_, he thought,_ there's no way she could be…_he couldn't bring himself to even think the word. Halle had just ran off, probably was sitting at the train station, or at another friend's house or something. But that still didn't explain why the Professor couldn't pick up her thoughts; Kurt's subconscious suddenly filled with the worst scenarios that could befall Halle. He growled between clenched fangs, it was his fault. If he had pulled away from Amanda sooner, or gotten to Halle before she ran out, or done anything but stand there and look like a fool. It was his entire fault and now Halle was gone without a trace. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out the rumbled and torn pieces of paper that used to be the concert tickets, he would never be able to see the smile on her face when gave them to her….Kurt shook his head. _Nien! Stop thinking like that you dummkopf, she's alive. She's alive and the Professor will find her._

* * *

**ERMAHGERD THE FEELS. Just thought I'd put that chapter in there to make some headway into the next one! So unfortunately, school is starting back tomorrow, and this will probably be the last chapter for a while. So I guess this is the last time you'll be hearing from me for a while, sorry guys. On a totally unrelated note, did you guys know that I LOVE reviews? *le hint* **


	23. Chapter 22

**Eyes of Lightning**

**Ch.22**

Halle, or rather Voltstream as she had christened herself, squirmed in her seat with the intent of trying to find warmth. She peered around the van she had been roughly shoved into, wishing she could've gone with Magneto in his formation of metal pods along with everyone else. But no; for some reason Magneto had insisted that she be driven to wherever it was they were going by the man he had called Gambler…or something like that. She slowly turned her head towards him and looked him up and down with grey eyes; rust-colored hair, a tanned face with a small smirk present on the lips, probably in his late teens to early twenties but the most distinguishing part of him were the eyes. Ruby-red irises and black where the whites of his eyes should've been if he weren't a mutant, it both fascinated and perplexed Voltstream at the same time; she shifted again in her seat and flipped up the collar of her jacket to warm her ears.

"You alright there _chère_?" He asked in a sultry Cajun accent that made _there_ sound _dere_ and that Voltstream thought was actually quite attractive. In fact, almost all the Acolytes had been attractive in one way or another, but this guy to the freaking cake. Being attractive must have been part of the dress code they had or something.

"Just peachy, but a little cold, though."

"Heat's on already, you can just turn the vent towards you." He said as he pointed to a metal vent on the dashboard that had been hidden in plain sight among all the other gizmos.

"O-oh, right. Thanks." Voltstream mumbled; her fingers reached for the vent, anxious to feel warmth, when there was a small spark from her fingers that jumped to the metal. The entire dash was spider webbed with electricity for a split second before the car stopped, sputtered, and proceeded to die in the middle of the road with a cough. For a moment there was silence between the passenger and the driver, perhaps they were both contemplating what they should do next if a car was to come; the driver gave a low sigh followed by a stream of curses in some language -French, perhaps- and got out of the car and popped open the hood. Voltstream sat there in silence, face rapidly coloring and getting hot from the sheer amount of embarrassment she was feeling; she had _fried_ the car just by touching it. There wasn't a gas station for miles and they were stuck in the middle of the road thanks to her. Voltstream looked down at Wanda's shoes on her feet with a feeling of shame; if she was a goddess like Magneto said, she wasn't making a very good first impression.

"Excuse me _chère_, you got a minute?_"_

She slowly looked up at the Cajun man who had materialized right outside her car door with a sheepish smile and an even brighter blush on her face. "Uh…yeah, I guess I do."

"Great! If you could just step out of the car for a sec' and help me with this I'd mighty appreciate it."

She opened her door and followed him to the front of the van where a tangle of tubes and wires amidst an ocean of metal parts lay exposed. She knew exactly nothing about cars, what if he asked her to help him fix it? Voltstream frowned, feeling more and more like her old, helpless self again. _No! Stop, you're a freaking goddess! You have total control._ Her little pep-talk did seem to give her enough confidence to stand there next to the man with the strange eyes and give off an air of confidence. "So…what's the problem, exactly?"

He chuckled and put his hand on the center piece of metal. "Well, as you can see, this thing isn't exactly working since you…." The man trailed off, gesturing to her fingers and making a sound like a bug zapper. She frowned, wondering if the sudden heat in her face was because of the bitter wind or not.

"Yeah, I can see that. What is it I can do exactly?" She asked curtly, trying to make her voice as clipped and polished and under control as possible.

"Ha! Straight to the point, I see." He said in a jovial voice, clearly not acknowledging the curtness in her voice. "Well, judging by what I seen in the car back there, I'm judging you got a fine set of powers on you, electricity right? Anyways when you accidently," there was a small pause, "ah, short-circuited the car, _by accident _of course, you killed the car battery. Not a problem though! You see, I figure, if you can shock it dead then you can shock it back to life. Makes sense, _oui?_"

Voltstream blinked, her head slightly spinning from having to decipher the words being butchered by his accent. In a way he reminded her of…._no!_ She mentally bitch-slapped herself and focused on the task at hand. It made sense, sort of, if you didn't think about it too hard. But on the other hand she knew jack-shit about cars, and her powers for that matter, so she really wasn't in any position to judge his plan in the first place. Between the fact that they had no other means of transport and it seemed like it had a 35-percent chance of working, she decided to trust him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that would work if I could build up a charge strong enough to bring it back to life….but not so strong that it makes the van explode or something. Right?"

The Cajun smiled, revealing a dazzling set of pearly whites. "_Exactement! _See, Gambit knew that you'd trust him, I just knew it. Let me get the cables in the back and you can get us back on the road in no time at all."

The raven-haired teenager raised an eyebrow while slightly frowning, wondering why he had shifted from speaking in the first to third and back to first person while he was talking; but at least he figured out his name and wouldn't have to continuously refer to him as her driver. Gambit, somehow he seemed like a Gambit to her.

"Aha! Here they are!"

Gambit came back carrying two cables in each of his hands which he hooked to the car battery by one end. He then handed the other end to her with a small grin. "Okay then, do your stuff _chère."_

She looked down at the cables in her hands and felt the frosty wind creating goose bumps on her pale skin. Voltstream dared to look up at him, only to quickly have her eyes dart back down to her hands. "Right my…._stuff_. I'll just do my stuff and….we'll be out of here in no time. Right….yeah." She finished her announcement with a sigh and grasped the cables harder. _Easier said than done, _she thought, _might as well make this look good. _Giving her shoulders a quick roll and biting down on her lip, Voltstream closed her eyes and concentrated. For a moment there was nothing; no spark, no white light, absolutely nothing. She scrunched up her eyebrows and tried again, this time raising her arms high above her head, but still nothing.

"Uh, miss-?" His voice broke through the accumulating silence.

"It's Voltstream, could you be quiet? I need to, uh….concentrate on sending the electricity through my um…fingers and stuff." Voltstream could practically feel his eyes on her back and bit down on her lip harder, hoping he couldn't tell she was faking.

"Right, sorry 'bout that. Gambit will just be in the car then, good luck with your fingers and stuff."

With her eyes still closed, Voltstream heard the car door open and close. She opened one eye just to make sure he was gone and put down her arms with a huff. This was harder than she thought it would be; why couldn't she do it unless it was by accident? Was it mental, physical, emotional, all three? Thoughts raced through her brain, the more they raced the more frustrated she was becoming with herself; she was weak, she couldn't do it, she was powerless. Her vision was beginning to cloud with red as she became more and more angry with her situation; her hands held the cables it a white-knuckle grip. So caught up in self-loathing, Voltstream didn't see the sparks beginning to collect on her forearms and in her hair; _Voltstream, ha!_ _You don't even deserve to be called a goddess; you don't belong here with them._ _You're nothing, nobody, you should've stayed home. Stayed home and _never_ gotten struck by lightning, never killed him, your own FATHER who raised you, if you had just_-"ARRGH!"

Her yell of frustrated emotions ripped the air and the aura surrounding her body glowed bright. It seemed more powerful than before; not like when it happened by accident, or even when she was training in the Danger-Room, this power was a whole different ballgame entirely. It a creepy sort of way, it reminded her of the first time she did it by accident, but this time her target was an engine, thank goodness. The cables dropped onto the road from her hands and she took a step back, rage melting away and vision clearing; she had done it, the engine was running again! She looked down at her hands, her powerful hands still laced with miniscule sparks that she quickly brushed away. Everything was becoming clearer now; to reach her full potential, it was emotional. The key to awakening her true power was bitter emotions, and she had plenty to keep the door unlocked for years with the events of the past few months. The van door opened and shut once again and she was being shaken by the shoulders.

"You did it _chère_! Gambit knew you could, Magneto was right!" Gambit whooped with glee while still shaking her, eyes crinkled up in a smile. Holding in her own excitement, Voltstream allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess it was pretty easy though. You know, I've had practice…and stuff like that." She wasn't proud of herself for lying, but didn't see the point in telling him the truth, either. Self-confidence fully restored, she slunk back into the van and fastened her seatbelt; her mouth quirked into a small smirk that was barely there as the car started along the road, but on the inside she was cheering.

**Love it, hate it, both maybe? I decided not to even **_**try**_** writing Gambit's accent, but if anybody has any tips for how to do it (or any accent of a character for that matter), feel free to tell me! So yeah…plot thickening stuff…..and stuff….sorry for keeping all you wonderful readers waiting. Can't wait to hear from all of you again after so long! And don't worry, you'll be hearing from Kurt really soon, my schedule permitting. Good night all and sweet dreams!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Eyes of lightning**

**Ch.23**

Kurt Wagner could be called the jokester of the mansion, his ability to teleport making him a master of pranking unsuspecting targets whenever and wherever the German pleased. Not only that, but everyone had always come to him when spirits were in need of a lift for some reason; this lead to him becoming the second-most cried on shoulder in the mansion, Professor Xavier respectively being in first. But once Professor came out of Cerebro shaking his head and looking at him with sympathetic eyes, Kurt had pushed aside the other residents of the mansion offering _him_ a shoulder to cry on. Kurt had made his way back to his room shuffling like a zombie and not even bothering to teleport, closed the door behind him with his tail, and collapsed onto his bed. He was in the deepest pit of self-loathing probably ever dug in history, but the worst part was he was stuck in the mind-set that Halle was dead. It was the only rational explanation to him; if Halle had been under a telepathic block, she would've been powerful enough to get out, contact them if she could, he was sure of it. The Professor and Jean both had said it, she was full of so much power and potential, and that left the only other option as….._death_. Even with her powers and training with Logan, she was still physically vulnerable as a girl her age could be. Someone twice her size could've taken her down easily; Kurt's amber eyes sparked with anger at this fact. If he had been faster, hadn't let her leave the school, and protected her from what or whoever had attacked her she would still be there with him.

"It's all your fault, all your fault…" He hoarsely whispered into his pillow, hoping that by acknowledging his failure would somehow make it all go away. His elfish ears perked up as he heard footsteps come down the hall and stop at his door; Kurt wished whoever it was would go away and leave him in his little hole of misery to wallow. There as a tentative knock on the wood.

"Kurt, it's me open up, please." An unfamiliar voice called through the door; it took him a moment to recognize it was Tabitha "Boom Boom" that was outside his door. Kurt was surprised before he remembered how close Halle and Tabitha had been, she probably wanted consolation. On any other day he would've opened his door and given it to her without another thought, but this wasn't any other day to him.

"Go away, I want to be alone." He snapped, voice slightly muffled by the pillow. Why did she insist on pestering him at a time like this? Kurt lifted his blue head up from the pillow and waited for her to blow up the door, but she didn't. "Kurt please," she pleaded, "talk to me."

"_Nein _Tabitha_; _please…just leave me alone."

Kurt waited and waited for his door to explode at any second and Tabitha to waltz into his room; but that never happened, there was only silence for a minute or two. "Oh yeah, Kurt?" She yelled through the door, loud enough that the whole floor could probably hear and making his head hurt. "You're not the only one who lost her, you blue bastard! She was my friend too, and you're being a selfish _prick_!" Kurt's eyes flared like a flame behind ice and his tail swished dangerously through the air; but Tabitha wasn't through with berating him just yet.

"You think you're the only one? Huh, do you? _The only one who's mourning for Halle_?! Well you're not so suck it up and get a grip! It's your entire fault! She's probably dead in a ditch somewhere thanks to you; and we'll never SEE HER AGAIN!" She was screaming at him, words backed by venom that stung Kurt because he knew she was right. "I hate you! It's all your fault Kurt!"

Through the door Kurt could hear Tabitha heave out a choking sob and lean against the door frame. His legs seemed to move of their own accord as he came closer to the door, same for his hand that opened the door. He wanted to teleport far away, forget this whole thing, but his conscious wouldn't let him as he looked down at the girl. Tabitha had her back to the wall with her knees brought up to her chest, her form racked with sobs; the sight shook Kurt straight to his core and made him feel like the biggest jackass on the planet. He hadn't even stopped to think how much Halle had affected everyone else in the mansion besides him. Tabitha was right, he was an X-man, the mighty Nightcrawler, he had been selfish for thinking he was the only person who had lost Halle.

"Tabitha….?" The German teenager asked, bending down in front of the girl. "Tabitha, _bitte, _look at me."

Her head lifted up and she obeyed him, her ruined eye-makeup running down her cheeks in dark streams and dripping down onto her shirt. Kurt's mouth went dry and his tail curled around his thigh; he ran a tri-fingered hand through his dark hair and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how...I just…you're right, this is my fault. I'm sorry…." He trailed off, wiping away the pesky tear that had begun to roll through the fur on his cheek, Kurt wasn't even aware he was crying. Tabitha reached a hand up to his cheek and wiped away another tear that had leaked out of his eye, letting her hand linger on his soft blue fur. The blonde girl sniffed and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry too Kurt, I sh-shouldn't have..." Another sob slipped out of her lips and she ducked her head. Kurt helped her to her feet and led her to his room where she laid down on his bed and wept for the loss of their friend, Kurt occasionally wiping away tears from his own eyes as well. After about ten minutes or after Tabitha had no more tears to cry (Kurt wasn't sure which) she lifted her head and looked at the blue-furred mutant straight in the eye.

"She really liked you, Halle I mean. She really liked you, maybe even loved you. And n-now…."

Before she could sob again, Kurt teleported next to her with a 'bamf' and wrapped his arms and tail around her. To some it could've been viewed as scandalous, Kurt holding Tabitha so close and whispering soothing things into her ear, but if they had seen the grieved expression on Kurt's face they would know it was simply a friend comforting another friend in the face of a heavy loss. She cried for Halle, for how she would never see her again, and how Halle's life had been cut short; she cried for Kurt, for Kitty, for herself, for everyone who had come in contact with Halle that would be in mourning for her. After a few minutes in his embrace, Tabitha peeled herself out of his arms and wiped away her tears with the tissue Kurt offered her.

"Thank you Kurt. I can see why she liked..._loved_ you, and I'm really sorry." With a small peck on his cheek she sauntered out of the room and left Kurt alone with his thoughts and a light violet hue on the bridge of his nose.

**Aw, the feels. THE FEELS MAN. Ha, I had some more free time today and decided to post this chapter. What do you guys think? Obviously I'll be trying to post these chapters as fast as they come to me, so if you see any grammar/spelling errors then please point them out to me so I can go back later and fix them. Reviews feed my inspiration monster, so go ahead and review away! Peace out and watch this place until next time!**


End file.
